The abduction
by birdloverKim
Summary: After a little girl is abducted, the intelligence team is trying to find her. But during the search for the culprit, Erin gets abducted as well. (Eventually) Linstead
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! Wow, my first chapter... It took me some time before I was satisfied with it and if people like it, maybe I will write some again. Soooo, English is not my first language (I'm Dutch) and that will probably show in the grammar errors etc. I just wanted to post this, but if you find any errors, please dont hesitate to tell me. **

Chapter one

"Okay, Halstaed, Lindsay. You will pay this guy a visit. This is the 43 year old Chris Donahue. Neighborhood filed a few complaints against this guy. He was seen with a few girls half his age, entering the house. Since he is a registered sex offender, chief asked us to check it out." Voight seemed a little annoyed by the request of his chief. But since it was a slow week and everybody looked tired of all the paperwork, it seemed like a great opportunity to be out in the field. Well, sort of at least.

While they walked towards the car, Jay complained. "I cant recall handing in my detective badge, do you? I mean, seriously. Shouldn't some officers go check this guy out?". Erin sighed and then told Jay "Ow shut up, the amount of paperwork we were buried in got me crazy. I almost went to Platt this morning to volunteer myself for patrol."

"And by the way" Erin continued, "you will have great company while we're getting there." Erin laughed and raised an eyebrow at him, while getting in the car. Jay laughed at her remark. "We will? Who is joining us? I thought it would be just the two of us." Proud of his comeback, he smirked at Erin, who tried to act offended. "If I was anywhere near letting you drive, you just ruined it Halstead."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived at the house of mr. Donahue they knocked on his door. And again. And again, followed by Jay shouting: Chris Donahue? Chicago PD. We would like to have a word with you. No response whatsoever.

Their presence didnt go unnoticed. Erin noticed a guy living across the street. He was watching them from his kitchen. "I think we will have more luck talking to his neighbor" she told Jay.

Knocking on the door of the spectator, the door almost immediatly opened. "Hello sir, we are Detective Lindsay and Halstead from the Chicago PD. May we ask you some questions about your neighbor, Chris Dona.."Erin was cut off by the man.

"Glad you finally decided to take a look here. We filed multiple complaints about that guy. We barely see him, but when we do, he is staring at all the woman passing by this house. Everybody mistrust this guy. But hey, I cant blame them. It was a fucked up decision to even place sex offenders in this neigborhood. I mean, look around you. Families living everywhere. He should just be put with the other predit..." This time it was Jay interupting, primarily to stop the guy from raving since he provided info of no use.

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't catch your name. You are ..?" Halstead asked. "Oh, excuse me. I'm Danny. Danny Smith."

"Could you tell us more specifically why you do think mr. Donahue is a threat? It isn't exactly illegal to bring someone to your house, except it was unwillingly of course." Erin asked Danny. "Well, I cant imagine someone will go to his place willingly after what that monster did. Isn't that suspicous enough?" Danny suggested.

Erin looked at Danny. "No sir not really."

"Can you think of anything else? Or do you know someone we could talk to about him?"

"Well," Danny said, "He seems to be close to that guy, I dont really know his name. He isnt really talking to anyone in this street. Why dont you talk time him?"

"Thank you for your time, mr. Smith. Please do keep an eye out and call the cops when you think it is necessary."

"Of course, this is what we get every time. Blablabla from the police. But when that monster strikes again, all the alarmbells will ring and everyone will ask themselves: how could this happen? Forgetting that some alert citizens tried to.. Ow whatever. If you excuse me, I have to start prepping lunch."

Danny closed the door before the detectives could even say another word. Jay and Erin turned their faces to each other, visibly confused. It was Jay who said: "Okay. That was unexpecting. Thanks for your help? I guess? Weirdo."

"Well then. Lets go to talk to the other neigbor then. You comin Jay?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They knocked on the door a few times, but nobody answered. "Jay, I do hear movement so there is someone home."

"Hello? Sir? We are from the Chicago Police. We would like to talk to you about your neighbor."

A muffled voice came from inside. "Could you come back some other time?"

"We only want to ask you a few questions sir. Could you please open the door?"

The door opened. The guy seemed nervous. "Hi, we are detective Halstead and Lindsay." Jay reached his hand to the man. The man shook his hand. "Bishop. Michael Bishop. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Smith from across the street told us that you might know mr. Donahue. Could you tell something about him? Some strange behaviour or change in his daily routine?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Detectives, but I just moved here. Dont know anyone in this street. My neighbor, Donahue you said? I never saw him before."

Suddenly a girl, she couldn't be any older then 12 years, came downstairs. She was visible shocked by the presence of the two detectives. Erin noticed she seemed a little scared. Trying to break the tension, she asked the little girl "You must be Abigail right? Hi, I am Erin. I'm from the Chicago Police."

The girl jumped behind her father. "I am sorry miss Lindsay, but my daughter is very shy. Especially with strangers. But I think she will grow past the shyness once she gets older." Michael laughed a little, while caressing his daughters hair. "Why dont you go to the livinroom sweetheart, I will be right there." Abigail ran of to the nearest room.

"Well, thank you for your time mr. Bishop. Please do call us if anything changes, or if you think someone is in need of immediate help."Halstead told the man. Micheal closed the door and the detectives got in the car and drove back to the 21st district.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few hours of even more paperwork, Platt came running into the bullpin. "Okay listen up everyone. A woman, Gillian Peterson, just walked in downstairs. Her daughter has been abducted, presumably by the father, Hugh Peterson. Hank I need your help. Right now!".

After talking to the mother, Dawson started to summarize their new case. "Listen up, this is Gillian Peterson. Just walked in, her daughter has been abducted. Her name is Lilly Peterson, 11 years old. She has been living with the mom, because her father sexually abused the daughter when she was 6 and went to prison."

"Sick son of a bitch" Ruzek yelled, causing everbody to focus on him. "What? Like you guys disagree."

Antonio cleared his throat and continued. "She was last seen at school, around 1.00PM. She lives in walking distance from the school, so she always walks back home. Since the father was released last week, her mother planned to pick her up. But the school was out early today so Lilly decided to go alone, just like she is used to. He probably took her on the way home."

"What the hell man, hasnt the kid gone through enough. Why hurt her even more." Jay looked disgusted by the idea.

"I've got some pics of the girl and the father." The second Atwater posted the pictures on the board, both Jay and Erins eyes got bigger, they looked at each other and Erin said: "Ow my god. Abigail."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Erin, that's the neighbor!" Jay exclaimed.

"Care to explain, Halstead, Lindsay?" Voight jumped in.

"That guy" he pointed to the photo "we saw him when we went over to that sex offenders place. You know, Chris Donahue. His neighbor across the street told us that guy"he pointed towards the photo, "he called himself Michael Bishop, could be close to Donahue. And now I can certainly agree with that man. I do think he is a friend of that sex offender. You know what they say, birds of feather..."

Erin sighed. "I knew something was off. Abig.. I mean Lilly, was really afraid. Peterson told us she was shy. Dammit! I should have seen it.." Erin felt guilty, and it showed. Dawson walked over to her, and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Lindsay, you know you cant blame yourself. We cant know everything up front. If we could, our jobs would get a hell lot easier. Maybe a little to easy. We should go over the place and get the bastard."

"Guess you are right. But if she got hurt again..."

Ruzek tried to comfort her. "But we could be in time. We've got a great start. Normally we dont even know where to start searching and now we do." The team waited for Voight to agree.

"What?" Voight asked. "Are you all just waiting for my blessing or somethin? Go, go, do your jobs.."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After they arrived at the premises, they noticed the door was open. They pulled their guns and Voight was the first to enter. After they cleared the house, Ruzek called the rest of the team. "Uhm, you guys. You should come to the basement.."

The breaths were taken from everybody in the team. They were in shock of what they discovered.

It was clear the basement was used to keep hostages. There were a couple of dirty, old matresses laying on a concrete floor filled with all kind of stains, probably blood.

Olinsky broke the silence. "Well looks like some counted the days they were in here."He pointed to the wall, where dashes in blood were written. "Looks like they were here for five days, max."

"So, it was probably a temporarily place. You know, before getting sold and go somewhere else. I still cant believe people do this!" Ruzek exclaimed, frustrated. Everybody nodded in agreement.

Voight spotted something. "Look, over there. At the scrapings on the floor. It looks like this shelving unit is moved regularly."While he said it, he moved it. There was a door behind it. He opened it carfully, gun drawn. "Chicago PD! Dont move!" He pointed his flashlight to the shadow he saw.

There were two girls. Both around 16 years old. They were tied up together, with a rag in their mouths. Both had bruises all over their body. One girl seemed to be aware of the situation. The other looked like she was going in and out of consciousness, and had a huge laceration on her forhead.

"Call an ambo, NOW!" Halstead left the basement to call an ambulance. Lindsay and Ruzek untied the girls and took the rags out of their mouths.

While Ruzek and Antonio took care of the severly wounded girl, Lindsay took care of the other. "Ssst. Ssst. Your safe now." Erin whispered. "Can you walk?" The girl nodded. "Okay, then lets get out of this place."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When outside, Lindsay tried to comfort the girl as much as she good. Eventually the girl stopped crying and Erin took liberty of the moment to try and get some info.

"You are safe now, really. Can you tell us your name?" "Hmhm."

The girl still sobbed a little – who could blame her – "I.. I.. I am Lis.. Lisa. Lisa Thompson." The girl started crying again.

"Ssst ssst. I promise you, nothing else is going to happen. You are safe with us. Trust me." Sitting next to her on the edge of the sidewalk, she pulled Lisa closer and rubbed her shoulders.

Lisa kept on sobbing. "Lisa, can you tell me the name of the girl who was with you?" Erin asked.

"Uhm.. I.. I.. I... am not su..sure. She didn't spe..speak English. I think she.. she.. spoke Spanish? When they brought her in the basement, I think they.. uhm.. uh.. they dru.. drugged her. She didnt talk to me a lot. All she to..told me was 'Ayudame'. That me...means 'help me' in spa..spanish right?"

"Hmhm." Erin nodded. "And for how long were they keeping you here?"

"They dru..drugged me too, but only one time, when I came here. I am not su..sure. I think three da..days? "

"And the Spanish girl? When do you think they brought her in?"

You could see Lisa was trying hard to remember. "Uhm. I dont know.. I'm sorry!" The paramedics arrvied at the scene and lifted the other girl on a strechter, quickly rolling her into the ambulance. "Please, just save her. She has to make it!"

"We will do the best we can." The paramedics told her. And the ambulance took of, while the paramedics of the second ambulance told Lindsay "I am sorry detective, but we really need to take her to the hospital now." "Can I come as well?" Erin looked at Voight, who nodded towards her. "Not a problem, Detective." and Erin got in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"DETECTIVE HALSTEAD!" Danny Smith ran towards the Detectives. Jay looked up, noticing the man he and Lindsay interviewed that afternoon. "Mr. Smith?" Jay was clearily not expecting the neighbor.

"Ow my god. This is terrible. It is about the sex offender, right?" Jay got really annoyed. He didnt have the time to listen to his raving, again. "I am sorry, but this is an ongoing investigation. We cant provide you any details."

"No, no, no, you dont get it! My wife. She just told me she saw a car taking off, high speed with screeching tires, fifteen minutes before you got here. She wrote the licence plate down. There were two guys and a little girl in the car." He handed the piece of paper to Jay. "Please Detective, get that bastard."

"Thank you SO much sir. We will, thanks to this." He shook Danny's hand. "Voight! We've got a lead! A car was seen leaving the scene just before we got here. I will put out the BOLO."

During the investigation of the basement, Dawsons phone rang. Ruzek and Halstead looked up. Antonio picked it up after reading out loud who was calling. "Lindsay."

"Well, that cant be any good news." Ruzek commented.

"Uhuh. Yeah, I will tell the guys. Take care of Lisa okay Lindsay? Bye." Antonio hang up.

"Bad news. The spanish girl didnt make it."

"But how? The paramedics told us she would probably be fine!" Ruzek couldnt believe what he was just been told.

"Apperantly the head laceration lead to a severe infection. If she came in a few days earlier they could have easily treated it. But because of the circumstances in the basement and the drugs, the infection could spread very fast. There was nothing they could do for her."

The team looked defeated when they heard the news. First a little girl got missing and now one girl died..

Until Olinsky came running down the stairs, yelling

"Guys! Burgess just called about the BOLO. They found the car!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruzek, Halstead and Lindsay were sent to the scene of the accident. The road was closed off from bystanders bij the police and the CFD. Once they finally reached the car from the BOLO, it wouldn't suprise them there were no survivors. The car was a wreckage.

"Burgess!" Ruzek called out for her, hoping to find some details of the crash. "Is this really the car? Are they...alive?" Ruzek was not comfortable asking the last question.

"Yes this is definitely the car. Well, the driver, Chris Donahue, did not survive the crash. But the little girl in the back, Lilly right? Although she in uncouncious, she is still breathing. No visible wounds or bloodloss so she probably got KO by the blow. Thank god she was wearing her seatbelt..." Burgess answered Ruzek.

"Wait. But that means... Where is Peterson?" Halstead wondered.

"We dont know, although we were the first to arrive on the scene. We found blood on the passenger door, and on Lilly's door as well. We figured Peterson tried to save his friends live, but when he knew Donahue didnt make it he must have tried to get Lilly out. That might have taken too long, because when we arrived about 5 minutes after the crash, he was nowhere to be found, unfortunately."

"We've got her out! We need a stretcher, now!". Luitenant Severide from the CFD called out to the paramedics. They laid Lilly on the stretcher and started to check her vitals.

"Hartrate is rising. Bloodpressure is dropping. Her breathing is increasing. We will get her to Med right away. Possible internal bleeding" The paramedics rolled her in the ambulance and took of.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was standing there. Staring at the ambulance that took of. It was clear she was very much affected by the way Lilly got hurt.

"Erin, are you OK?" Halstead saw Lindsay, who appeared to be in an other dimension, or some other world. She didnt even notice him calling out for her. "Erin?" He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"That poor girl. After everything she had to go through... Now she might die beacuse we didnt make the connection sooner." Erin almost whispered. There was a moment of silence. Then Jay got in front of her. "You should go to Med. We'll take care of the rest of the investigation."

"Are you sure? I mean.." Jay cut her off. "Of course I'm sure. I will ask Burgess to give you a ride." He turned around and called out to Kim. "Burgess! Can you do me a favor?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Because Lilly had an internal bleeding she needed surgery right away. Lindsay talked to to the head of Surgery and he told her it could take a few hours to stop the bleeding. He insisted she got home and took a shower, but she decided to stay.

"Lindsay?" Erin got up and she saw Voight walking towards her. "How is she doing?" Erin took a deep breath. "She's got an internal bleeding, needed to go to surgery." She looked exhauted.

"Erin,why dont you go home and take a shower, sleep a little. There is nothing here you can do for Lilly. And by the way, when you are exhausted like hell you sure arent gonna find Peterson and throw his ass in jail." Voight told her, looking concerned. She was like a daughter too him after all.

She hesitated for a second. Although she didnt want to go home and leave Lilly, Voight was right. And her mother Gillian would be in any second now. "Maybe you are right. I will go tell the nurses to give me a call when surgery is over."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_a few days later _

Although surgery went well, Lilly didnt wake up yet. The doctors told Linsday it was a normal response after all the things Lilly went through. Her body needed to regain some strength.

Lindsay visited Lilly twice a day to encourage her to wake up. She talked to Gillian Peterson (Lilly's mom) for hours about Lilly when she was little.

_"She has always been so happy, cheerful and mischieves. After what happened with Hugh... She just wasnt the same. It took her over a year and a lot of therapy to overcome what happened. This year she really started to be the cheerful carefree little girl she used to be again. And then.. well THIS happens to her.. I just cant imagine what she must feel like when she wakes up.."._ Gillian told her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jay was looking through some files, while listening to music and drinking a beer. He just got home after another day of hard work. The manhunt for Peterson wasnt over yet.

_Knock knock_

Jay looked surprised, he clearily did not expext visitors at this hour. He walked towards the door, looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Erin?"

She looked exhausted. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Hey. Can I, uhm, come in, please?"

"Yeah of course, always." Jay stepped away from the door and Erin got in. "So, what are you doing here?"

"To be honest" she let out a deep sigh and looked down to her feet " I dont know. I guess I just didnt know where else to go..." She was about to cry again. There was a brief moment of didnt avert his eyes of her, because he felt like she could break into tiny pieces any second from now.

Suddenly she raised her head, as she just became aware of something. "Maybe.. Maybe this was a mistake. I should have never gotten here.. I'm so so sorry I disturbed you.."

Before she could walk away, Jay stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"Erin, it is okay. You know you are always welcome. You are in a rough spot right now, it is okay to ask someone for help. And I'm your partner. And as your partner I'm gonna tell you that Lilly will wake up, and she will definitely be okay. She's got her mom, and she's got you."

"Maybe she will Jay, but what if she wont? I cant live with that idea. It would be all my fault. Because everybody who gets in my life will eventually end up being hurt..."

"Erin, you cant blame yourself for this. It isnt your fault! Lilly will wake up and she will be fine. She will never have to see her dad again because we will make sure he is behind bars forever." He laid his finger on her chin to lift her face, looking up now. They stared into eachothers eyes. "You are a kind, strong and simply amazing woman who will go through hell to save that kid. You should be proud of yourself." Their faces got closer. "Just like I am." Their lips came closer together, merging into a kiss. It was a soft kiss, their lips just slightly touched. It happening was not a surprise, the timing was. And now they shared this intimate moment they wanted more...But then...

RingggRinggg RingggRinggg

Erins phone rang. She looked at the display. It was the hospital. She picked up.

"This is Detective Lindsay. What? When? Yeah, I will be right there."

"And?" Jay asked

Erin took a deep breath, and a huge smile came upon her face. "She is awake."

**A/N**

**I'm not a doctor or nurse, so chances are high the medical part of this chapter is totally incorrect. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Well, this chapter took me waaaaay longer then the others. I rewrote it like 10 times. I couldnt decide what to do with the story to be honest. But I think it is okay now.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"She is awake Jay!" Erin almost shouted at Jay "I am gonna see her now."

Before Jay could say anything or even join her, she got out of the apartment and ran straight to her car.

Erin drove to the hospital as fast as she could. During the ride she thought of what happened that evening.

She hadn't been unhappy for a long time. After what happened to Lilly she felt like something was triggered. A lot of emotions came together at once and she felt lost. It was a long time ago this mixed feelings came upon her. She didnt know what to do with them. She didn't know where else to go.

In the last few months she grew close to Jay. Because of that she decided to knock on his door. Maybe if she talked to him, he would know what to do or what to say.

And he did. She was on the edge of losing herself, but hearing him say those kind and sweet words made her heart smile. It was like they were friend for years already. He knew exactly what she needed to hear. And then..

Suddenly it struck her. She grinned, then put her fingers on her lips.

They kissed. Shit, they really kissed.

She would have never thought they would get to this point. She liked Jay, but would never risk her badge. Voight really didnt like in-house relationships. And she could get that, even though she definitely felt something for Jay. Partners who got into a relationship couldnt bring their problems to work, and that is hard. And of course potentielly dangerous, because you have to have eachothers backs.

But did the kiss really mean something? Maybe they just got stuck in the moment. Or maybe.. hell she didnt know. Dammit she should really talk to Jay about this.

TUUUTTUUUUUT

Erin got back into reality when a car honked. She hit the brakes and came to an abrupt stop.

She almost crashed into another car. She missed the stopsign because she was lost in her thoughts.

The man inside of the car she almost crashed into was yelling at her, but she couldnt hear what he was telling. He looked pissed and she couldnt blame him. She raised her hand and nodded her head to say 'sorry'. He shook his head and drove away.

"Okay Erin" She said to herself. "Focus. Cant help Lilly if you're in the ER."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She walked to Lilly's room. When she was near her room, she saw officers in the hallway. "Thank god Hank sent some officers to protect her" she tought to herself. "That bastard is still out there, and it wouldnt surprise me if he came here to abduct her again."

When she got to the door, the officers asked for her ID and badge. "I'm Detective Lindsay from Intelligence." she told them. They looked at her ID and nodded, opening the door.

She saw her laying there. Lilly looked at Erin while she walked into the room. Lilly was smiling. "How? How could this little girl smile when she just went through some horrifying things?" Erin thought to herself.

"Hello Lilly, my name is Detective Lindsay. But you can call me Erin, Okay?" She nodded at Erin.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked.

"I am really sleepy. But mommy said she was really really happy when I woke up so now I want to stay awake so she wont get sad again."

"Where is your mommy?"

"She said she was hungry, so she went to the restaurant to buy some food."

The door opened and Erin turned around. "Hi Detective Lindsay!" A smile formed on Gillians face. She entered the room carrying a small bag with some food probably.

Erin walked towards her and reached for her hand. "Hi ms. Peterson, how are you doing?" Gillian put the bag down en reached for Erins hand. "I'm doing great, since my little girl woke up. I'm so happy she doesnt have any serious injuries." Erin could see her smile and almost cry.

"I received a call Lilly woke up, so I got here to check up on her. How is she doing?"

"How nice of you to check up her. She is doing great, especially under the circumstances. Of course she is tired, that isnt strange after what happened. Thank god she only has a concussion."

There was a knock on the door. Jay entered the room. "Hi there Lilly, ms. Peterson, I am not disturbing am I?"

It was only now Erin realised she left him behind at the apartment. She was thrilled when she heard about Lilly and couldnt think about anything else so she left in a hurry.

Gillian shook her head at Jay, telling him he was not disturbing, but she looked curious who just entered the room. Erin noticed. "This is Detective Halstead. He is my collegue." He reached his hand towards Gillian and greeted her. "Nice meeting you ma'am.". "Ow please, call me Gillian.".

Gillian coughed before she continued. "So, as I was saying. Physically she is doing great but mentally... Dr. Charles will see her tomorrow again. He said we should wait a little longer before bringing up all the events of the last couple of hours."

"Yeah I can imagine after what she has gone through." Jay said.

Lilly yawned. Gillian noticed. "Sweetheart, you dont have to stay up if you want to go to sleep. You should get some rest."

"But I dont want you to be sad again..." Lilly told her mother.

"I wont be sad anymore now I know you are okay." Gillian caressed Lillys hair while looking at her with a big smile.

"Are you sure? Because I think you are about to cry mommy..."

"Sweetie those are tears of joy!" She kissed Lilly on her forehead. "Dont worry about mommy, just get some rest."

"Okay mom."Lilly yawned again. "But will you please stay with me?"

"Of course sweetie! I will stay here right next to you."

"Thank you." Lilly gave here mother a kiss on the cheek, then closed her eyes to got to sleep.

Erin and Jay looked at eachother, knowing what to do. "Well, we should be going. We will come back later this week, or sooner if needed. I hope she will get some good sleep." Jay told Gillian.

"Thank you Detectives. I will see you later then."

"Take good care of her." Erin told Gillian, and Gillian nodded.

Then Erin followed Jay out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the lobby they walked next to each other with an awkward silence. Until they both stopped, and started talking at the same time.

"You go first." Jay told Erin.

"Okay. I am so so sorry for leaving you behind. I just wasnt thinking. I ran out and didnt even think you might want to join me."

"I kind of figured" Jay said. "But its no problem. I mean, I actually get to drive when I'm taking my own vehicle so..."

"Ow shut up Halstead." She poked his arm.

"What it's true. And by the way, nice job almost crashing into that other car. You must have been thinking a lot about me if you even couldn't see.. Hey!"

She poked him again, but harder this time.

"Keep on dreaming Jay." She laughed teasingly. "Ohh I will, believe me." Jay answered with a teasy smile.

She shook her head and then said "Men..." sarcastically.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day at the district they informed Voight and the team about the new developments. They all took a sigh of relief when they heard the great news. "Thank god she is okay" Dawson said.

"Is there any news on the other girl? What was her name again... Lisa!" Ruzek asked.

"When we left Lilly yesterday we wanted to pay Lisa a visit, but the nurses told us she finally got to sleep. She was jumpy and frightend all day in the hospital, but other then that she seems okay. Physically I mean. They didnt want to perform a rape kit yet, because of her mental state right now. They will know more when dr. Charles talked to her." Erin told the team.

"I took the liberty of tracking down her parents. She came all the way from Miami..." Voight spoke up. "The parents were on a vacation to London."

"Something tells me they are no longer there." Dawson said.

"Well, you are right Dawson. They took the next available flight to O'Hare. They should arrive any minute now."

"To be continued then." Ruzek said. "But it's too bad we cant interview the girls already."

This statement surprised Halstead. "So you just want to go there and bombard them with questions about the horrifying events they just went through, seriously?"

"No man, thats not I meant. I mean, I get it really. They need some time. But we also need to find the bastard who did this to them."

They all nodded in solidarity.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That evening they went over to Molly's. They could all use some drinks after all that happened.

Olinsky told some stories about the good old days. Everyone could use a good laugh. And well, since everbody was a little tipsy already, they laughed. Loudly.

"So we were both just out of the academy and yeah, little we knew. We got a weird call from a collegue telling us to come over, because he found something in his yard. Of course, the rookies we were, drove over as fast as we could." Olinsky took a deep breath to continu his story. "Of course when we arrived, we tried to figure out what happened. He told us he heard something and then found... a body. It was our first so.. yeah. We were scared, a little." Olinsky started laughing already knowing the end of the story. Everybody listened close. "We saw it laying there and we moved closer. To check his pulse you know. But then all of a sudden, he JUMPED up and scared the hell out of us. I think that was the first and only time I heard Voight scream. The Detective who planned all this almost wet his pants from laughing." Everybody laughed . "Yeah, good old days. Today, if you do that to a rookie, they will file you up. They cant handle it anymore..."

"Dammit, why isnt Hank here. Yo Antonio!" Olinsky called over to Dawson "Give Voight a call will ya. He needs to be here. We got so many good stories.".

Antonio nodded. He called Voight but it went straight to voicemail. So he texted Voight:

_Olinsky needs you. Something about the good old days. We're at Molly's. You should come over. You're part of this team too. - Dawson_

Erin hadn't spoken to Jay about the kiss yet. And well, being tipsy as she was, this looked like the best moment to bring it up. She walked over to Jay, with a big big smile on her face.

Jay and Atwater were talking about the latest Cups game when Erin tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey." He said, with a flirty smile.

"Hey." She answered.

Atwater looked at both at their faces. He instantly got it that his presence was no longer needed. "I think somebody called out for me. Better find him." He left Erin and Jay so they could talk in private. Jay and Erin didnt even noticed he left.

"Sooo, whatsup?" Jay asked.

"Well... We never talked about what happened. You know. Yesterday..." She said, also with a flirty smile.

"Ow." He said, not understanding what she referred to. But then he got it. "Owwwww".

"Did you not like it?" He seemed a little scared he might hurt her feelings with the kiss. He thought his feelings were mutual.

"No no no. I... I liked it. A lot.." They got a little closer to each other.

"Sooo, what do you wanna talk about then?" Jay was getting curious.

"Well, could we please go outside first? I rather not talk about this if everbody could hear us."

"Sure, no problem." Jay nodded understandable, put his beer down and followed Erin outside.

Once they were outside, he asked her again.

"So, what did you wanna discu"

Before he finished his sentence, she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. He got a little closer to her, wrapping his arms around her back.

Of course Jay wasnt complaining. But after a minute he pulled his head back a little.

"Erin..." He let out a sigh. "We are both drunk and I dont want you to do things you.."

Again Erin kissed him. "Shut up Jay. If I didnt want this, I wouldnt do it."

They looked into their eyes for a second, finding the permission to continu what they were doing. Their lips locked together again.

That moment Ruzek and Burgess came out, seeing what happened between their collegues.

"Wohoho, look what happened between our fellow cops. I knew you had it in you Jay. Go for it bro!" Ruzek was clearly more dronk then Erin an Jay. They were both watching him, a little startled.

"Sorry guys, he really had too much tonight." Kim felt a little emberrassed by her friend. "Enjoy your evening." She winked at Erin.

"Owwww, they will definitely enjoy their evening! Little lovebirds.." Ruzek shouted to them, making some kissing sounds at the end.

"Come on Adam, you're drunk. I will get you home." Kim told him.

After they left sight of Erin and Jay they looked at each other, still holding each other like they did when they were kissing.

"So, my place or yours.." Erin asked Jay with a flirty smile, while drawing circels on his chest with her finger.

"Yours?" He answered with a flirty smile. "Okay then, lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erin woke up around 9 am.

What the hell did she do last night. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. That could only mean one thing: she drank too much.

She tried to open her eyes. The light falling in her room was too bright. She got up to close the curtain so she could sleep a little more. At least she could stay at home to sleep through her hangover. This was her day off.

She crawled back into her bed. Suddenly her phone rang. Fuck noooo, she thought. Please dont let it be Voight.

She picked up her phone to answer it. But she couldnt answer, her phone was off. Her battery died last night, she probably was too drunk to charge it.

Then she realised it wasn't her phone that rang.

"Halstead. Yeah, okay. Give me an hour. Yeah, see you then. Bye."

"Ow. My. God." Erin froze. "Don't tell me. Ow god. My headache just got worse."

"Goodmorning to you too sunshine." Jay said. "Yesterday wasnt thát bad, was it? Although I didn't expect to wake up here either."

"Tell me about it. I sure as hell hope nobody saw us. Did we really kiss in front of Molly's?" Erin tried to remember everything that happened last night. Then she shook her head because her memory was to blurred. She decided to change the subject.

"Who did you talk to on the phone?" Erin asked, still hoping it wasn't Voight ruiing her day off.

"Will just called me. He needs my help moving some sofa or something. And I owe him for his help at my place last time, so I better go. Do you mind if I use your shower?".

"No of course not, go ahead." Erin sighed.

While Jay showerd, Erin sat at the side of her bed. Hands in her hair, elbows on her knees.

Dammit. It wasnt like she didnt want this. Just not this way. Sleeping together because she drank too much wasnt that romantic. It was awkward.

After Jay got showered, he returned to Erins bedroom. He sat on his side of the bed to check his phone. He got himself dressed. While tying his shoelaces, he talked to Erin.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"

Erin sighed again. "Well, I remember kissing you. And arriving here, and some other stuff. But not everything."

"Yeah, same here." Jay sighed. "Dont get me wrong Erin, it isnt something I planned on doing. But I dont regret this.. us. Do you?"

"Well, no... I cant say I regret it. It is just...Not how I imagined this would happen you know."

"Well well well Miss. Lindsay. Are you saying what I think you are saying? You have been fantasizing about us? How naughty of you." She kicked him in the back. "Auw!"

"Serves you right." Erin said.

"I would really like to continu this conversation, but I should really get to Will. I cant take his nagging why I'm late today, so better prevent that."

"Yeah, no problem. I will see you at work tomorrow. Ow, and tell Will I said 'Hi'!"

"No problem. See you at work!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Next day at the district they already had a new case. Voight informed them about all the details.

"Okay, Ruzek and Atwater. You two track the first lead. Dawson and Olinsky you go to the ME to get the first results."

"Uhm. Sarge?" Jay spoke up. He and Erin looked confused. "And what should we do? "

"You." Voight pointed to Jay. "My office. Now."

The team was still preparing to go so they noticed Jay getting summoned into the office. This was never good news. They all looked towards Erin, who shrugged. "Guys, I dont have a clue either." With that being said, they left the bullpen.

Erin sat down and thought of the reasons he could be called in the office. Shit, you cant be serious about this right. Does he know...?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Halstead got in Voights office. He closed the door and sat across Voights desk.

Erin just waited at her desk. She noticed Jay stood up, throwing his hands up. Voight also got up. She couldnt make up what they yelled at each other but out of nowhere Jay bursted through the door.

He stormed to hisdesk, grabbed his stuff and walked to the stairs.

Erin didn't get it. What just happened? "Jay? JAY!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Voight suspended me. He fucking SUSPENDED me."

Erin stood up in shock. "He did WHAT?"

"You've heard me Erin. I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for talking now." Jay looked pissed. She never saw him this angry before. She felt kind of guilty. "Hey, this is not on you. I will call you later okay?"

She nodded. Then immediately looked at Voights office. He stood there in the doorway, looking at Erin.

"Erin, you got a minute?"

"What the hell is your problem?" She stormed at him.

Voight looked open eyed. "My problem? I've got two Detectives who cant listen to a simple order."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Erin was pissed off and yelling.

"I've warned you guys."

"What do you mean Voight?"

"I saw you two together."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Voight arrived at Molly's. Alvin invited him, but he wasnt sure he should stop by. His team needed this relieve, and Voight didnt want to ruin that. _

_Dawson called him. He didnt feel like explaining to one of his teammembers why he wasnt there. So he denied his call. _

_Soon after the call he received a text message. Also from Dawson._

_Olinsky needs you. Something about the good old days. We're at Molly's. You should come over. You're part of this team too. - Dawson_

_Well, cant hurt to join them for an hour, Voight thought to himself. Just as he wanted to get out of the vehicle, Jay and Erin walked out. They talked for a second and then he saw something that made his blood boil._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Erin didnt know what to say or what to do, so she sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away from him. But before she left she turned around to talk to him.

"What is your problem Voight? This is our life. MY life. You cant tell us who we can and cannot see in our private time. We talked about this before." Erin yelled at him. "You try to treat me like your 15 year old daughter again. It is none of your fucking business!"

"You, Erin Lindsay, are very lucky I didnt suspend you as well. If it wasnt all Jays idea, you were in a lot of problems as well. So you go keep talking like that, and give me a reason to suspend you as well."

"Screw you Voight."

She walked out of the bullpen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Olinsky walked over to Voights office. Voight sat down in his chair, with his hands to his face.

"She will come round, Hank. She always has."

"Well, I sincerely doubt it this time Al."

"But why did you do it then? You could have given them a second chance, couldn't you?"

"Alvin, you know how important it is to have each others backs in our work. And I really dont want to know what will happen if they got into a fight and neglect to protect each other? They can get themselves killed Alvin."

"I know. I know." Alvin gave him a pat on the shoulder. "She will be alright. Dont worry. Just give her some time."

Alvin left the office, leaving Voight struggling with his decision. Even if he knew this needed to happen, he hated to see Erin mad like this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jay stormed out of the distract. He had to get out. Get away from all the bullshit he just listened to. He talked to himself. "What the hell just happened."

Erin tried to catch up on him. At the parking lot she saw Jay getting in his car. "Jay, wait up!".

He rolled his eyes. He was really not in the mood for talking. "Erin, please. Can I go? I just wanna blow off some steam, okay?"

"I just wanna know one thing. Why did you take all the blame? You should have told him it was my idea."

"And then what Erin? I would have gotten suspended anyway, so why take you down with me?".

Erin sighed. He was kinda right. She would have done the same for him. She looked worried, she didnt want this to drift them apart. Jay noticed.

"Dont worry Erin, I'm not mad at you. I just.. need some time to blow off some steam. Just give me some time okay? I will call you, I promise."

Erin nodded. "Please, dont do anything out of anger you will regret later?"

"I just wanted to go to Antonio's gym. Dont worry."

"Okay, I will see you later then. I'm going home as well. Cant stand his face now."

"Cant blame you Erin. I will see you later."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that day the rest of the team was working through some paperwork when Ruzek was getting annoyed. "Okay, so we are all gonna sit here and pretent we dont want to know what is going on with Voight and Halstead? I mean, he and Erin left. Shouldnt we know what is going on here?"

"No we shouldn't. It is none of our business." Dawson answered. "But if you really want to know, why dont you go knock on Voights door and ask him.?"

Ruzek calmed down a little after that. "Antonio, you know what I mean. I just think it is weird two of our detectives are gone all of a sudden and we dont get any info. We are a team right?"

"Ruzek.." Alvin tried to reason with Ruzek. "I know what you mean, but some things are just none of our business. Even if we are a team, that doesnt mean we should know all the details."

Ruzek sighed. "Yeah yeah Al, youre probably right again."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A few days later_

Jay woke up a little after 12.30pm. It had been a long night. During his suspension he wont receive salary from the CPD. So he contacted Gabby from the CFD and asked if she needed some help at Molly's. So the first night after his suspension he begon working as a bartender at Molly's. Just temporarily, as long as his suspension applies.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Jay looked in the mirror. The last couple of days he thought about his suspension. Maybe this was a sign he should leave the 21st district. He could never get along with Voight that well. Some change might be good right? And that would mean he could still see Erin. But leaving Intelligence...that would be a mayor decision. He cant just decide that without any help. Maybe he should discuss this with Erin? Even though he got suspended, Erin still was his partner. And his friend of course.

_Hey Erin. How are you doing now? Can I talk to you about something? Call me when you finished working. Jay_

Before he was suppose to get to Molly's, he wanted to relax. Maybe a little running would clear his mind. He put on his running clothes and ran to the nearest park.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The workday was almost finished. The team was wrapping up, but Voight wanted to talk to Antonio before he left.

"Dawson" Hank called into the bullpen. "Yes Sarge?" Antonio looked up, surprised. "Can I see you in my office for a second?"

Antonio walked over to his office, visibly wondering what was going on.

"So, whats up Sarge?"

"Did you happen to have any contact with Erin the last couple of days?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, she hasnt been here in a few days and since she wont text or call me I thought, maybe she contacted the team in any way."

"I'm sorry Sarge but no. I havent reached out to her as well. I thought, whatever is going on between you two, she probably needs time. But if you want to I can check up on her on my way home today?"

"Thanks Dawson but that wont be necessary. I should probably check on her myself. But thanks for the offer."

"Yeah, no problem. Let me know if there is anything I can help with, okay?"

Voight nodded. Dawson left the office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Voight knocked on her door that evening. It was 18.15pm. He hoped she would be home for diner, but unfortunately she wasnt. He started to think of the places she could be right now.

Suddenly it hit him. Where else could she be? He could think of a place...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jay was about to leave for work, when there was a knock on his door. He just expected Erin to call him back, but she must have decided to visit him. He had no problems with that, so he opened the door with a wide smile. "Hey Eri"

"Where the hell is she?" Voight interupted him.

His smile dropped in an instance. "I'm sorry?"

"You've heard me Halstead. Where the hell is she. You might have already be suspended but I can guarantee you, your suspension can get permanent if you dont tell me where..."

"Voight what the hell. I dont know if you noticed, but I just opened the door wandering if Erin was at the door. But obviously she wasnt. So no, I have no clue of her whereabouts. And why do you need her already. She just got out of work. Give her a break will ya."

Voights anger dropped. It was replaced with concern about Erin. "Well Halstead, she havent made it to work since our talk."

"She what?"

"We havent seen her in a few days. But I figured you might have seen her so here I am."

"No. I havent seen her. I needed some time to process everything that had happened."

Voight nodded.

RinggggggggRinggggggggg

"Voight." Voight answered his phone. "Platt, can I call you back.." Instead of ending the call he listened to Platt. "Okay, I'm on my way."

"So?" Halstead wondered.

"I need to get back to the district. Please give me a call if you saw her or talked to her."

Voight turned around and left.

Halstead was surprised by his visit, but he was concerned as well. Lindsay would never skip work without telling anyone. So he got to his car so he could look out for her. He visited all places he could think of where Erin might be, but he couldnt find her. Although he was concerned he should really get to Molly's now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Next day at the district_

"Voight?" Platt came up the stairs.

"Trudy. How can I help?"

"This enveloppe was just delivered for you. I thought you might needed it."

Voight looked up, surprised. He didn't expect any mail. "Thanks Trudy."

He ripped open the envelope. There was a DVD inside.

"Mouse, could you please?" Voight asked Mouse. Mouse inserted the DVD into his laptop.

Voights look changed when the DVD started.

"Uhm boss?" Mouse looked up at his boss. "I should gather the team."

"They've got Erin."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter might contain some M-rated stuff**

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine Detective. " Hugh switched on the light.

He walked towards Erin, who was laying on a filthy concrete floor. Hands bound together with ty raps en her ankles tied together as well. He wiggled her body with his foot. "Come on, get up."

She tried to open her eyes, tried to become aware of her surroundings, but this wasnt an easy task. All she could see was a blurry silhouette. And damn, she had a giant headache. What the hell happened to me, she thought.

"Well Detective, come on. I'm not waiting all day you know." He wiggled her again.

Still confused about her current position, she got up with a lot of trouble. But immediately she felt dizzy and nauseos. Damn she felt sick. Maybe she had a concussion or something?

With a lot of trouble she spoke up.

"Why...the..hell...Did you... take me here..."

"You will find out soon enough beauty. Now you are awake, you will help us with something first."

Erin smiled sarcastically. "And why the hell ...do you think I will ... help you?"

"Well, since you are my hostage here. You kinda dont have a choice."

"Screw you...I will never help a bastard ...like you." She didnt notice Hugh getting closer. He kicked her in the stomach with full force. She groaned and gasped for air.

"Maybe you should reconsider that."

Erin didnt respond.

Hugh got on one knee, bended over Erins head and pulled it up with her hair.

"Yeah, I think we are gonna have a lot of fun." He tossed her head back to the floor, gaining another groan from Erin.

"Andrew, you can pick her up now. Let's make that video for our friend."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Everybody listen up. We just received a video. It is clear that Lindsay got abducted in the last couple of days."

"What the.. Seriously?" Dawson shouted.

"Unfortunately I am, Dawson. I will stay here and watch the rest of the video with Mouse, see if we can get any leads from it. One thing is for sure: Hugh Peterson is responsible. Olinsky, Ruzek. Go check out Lindsays apartment. See if there is any evidence of her being abducted." Voight handed them a key. "Use this." He turned to Antonio and Kevin. "Dawson, Atwater, go talk to Gillian Peterson, maybe she knows any place where he can hold Linsday."

"You called for us?" Roman asked while he and Burgess came up the stairs, passing by the other teammembers on their way down.

"Yeah, I need you guys. Lindsay got abducted. So we could really use your help. This is a list of places she often visits. Please ask around if anybody had seen her in the last couple of days. We need to make a timeline."

"We're on it Sarge." Roman told Voight.

Voight sat down next to Mouse. "Did you find any leads Mouse?". Mouse looked up at Voight, clearly struggling with his words. "Uhm. You know sergeant. I thought it was better for me, uhm, to stop... watching. For her privacy... I guess. You should check it yourself sergeant, I am sorry."

"It's that bad huh.." Voight asked Mouse. Mouse nodded. "Here you go Sarge." Mouse handed over the laptop.

"Mouse, can you make sure a BOLO is set on her car? And please make sure her phone is monitored 24/7." Mouse nodded. "On it, Sarge."

Voight got back to his office, sat down and took a deep breath, then replayed the video. It started with Hugh Peterson sittng on a metal chair with his legs crossed. The room he was in looked like a basement. Next to him stood a huge guy. He looked like a bouncer. He just stood there, arms crossed and staring in the camera.

_"Hello Sergeant Voight. You probably already know who I am so I will save you the introduction and get to the point immediately. Since you are a father yourself, you probably will understand I am missing my little girl so much. Unfortunately I've been told you are not quite the man to negotiate with. So before I continu I will show you THIS."_

The camera turned towards Erin. She was tied to a metal chair with a rag around her face to cover her mouth. Voight noticed she was terrified. She had received quite a beating. One eye was swollen and her arms were covered with bruises. The moment the camera turned towards her she tried to speak, but of course it sounded more like mumbling because of the rag.

_"Looks like she really enjoys it here, dont you think? I want to make you a proposal. My sweet little girl, for your sweet little girl. How about it?"_

Erin managed to get the rag of her mouth and she didnt waste any time and just screamed out.

_"Dont do it Voight! I can handle this dont worry. DONT do it!_

Hugh walked over to Erin and smacked her in the face.

_"You annoying little brat. Didnt your father teach you it is rude to interupt someone?" _

_"Fuck you." _Erin told Hugh, and she spit in his direction.

Hugh laughed sarcastically, he was clearly pissed.

_"You know Voight, you should have taught her some manners."_

Hugh looked over to the other man. He signaled him to come over. _"Andrew, could you please?"_

Andrew now stood behind Erin. He poored a liquid over some other rag. A big grin appeared on Hugh's face.

_"Lets teach the bitch a lesson." _

With that being said, the guy pressed the rag to Lindsays mouth and nose. She tried to struggle against it, but it was no use. The struggling gradually became less, but she didnt stop moving completely. She was just sedated a little, so she couldnt thwart that much.

_"You know Sergeant Voight. You have raised a beautiful daughter. Too bad we cant see any of her. Lets give her a hand, shall we?"_

Hugh revealed a blade which he hid in his backpocket. Erins eyes widened. She tried to speak but it was more like a whisper.

_"No...No... Please.. Dont..." _

He ripped open her blouse with the knife. Erin started to sob.

_"Please... No..." _

Hugh laughed at the sight of the desperate girl in front of him. He stroked the knife against her skin. Down from her belly to her face.

_"Where is the tough girl now, huh?" _

Erin continued to sob and whisper desperate cries of help. Hugh turned around to the camera.

_"So, until you are ready to trade my little girl for this young lady over here, I think we will have a little fun with her."_

Hugh smiled.

_"I will reach out tomorrow again. So better prepare Lilly for the reunion."_

The video ended with Hugh laughing very loud.

"Dammit!" Voight screamed. He picked up the laptop and smashed it to the floor. His breathing was heavy while he just stood there, thinking of what to do next.

"Boss, are you...okay?" Mouse entered his office.

"What the hell do you think Mouse?" Voight exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. Stupid question I'm sorry."

Mouse stood in Voights office, watching the floor as he didnt say anything.

"So what is it Mouse. Spit it out already."

"O, uhm nothing. I should get back to work." As he turned and walked out of the office, Voight called him back in.

"What is it Mouse."

Mouse froze for a second, then turned back towards Voight.

"I just wanted to know when you are planning to tell Jay. I mean, he deserves to now man."

Voight knew he was right. He couldnt keep this away from Halstead, even if he was suspended. They could use all the help they possibly could get, and besides that, Halstead is her partner. If something would have happened to Olinsky back in the days and nobody would have informed Voight, he would have lost it.

"Get back to work Mouse, I will take care of it." Mouse looked satisfied with the answer and got back to his desk.

Voight grapped his phone and scrolled through the contacts. He pressed the 'call' logo.

"Voight?"

"Halstead. It's Erin. She... got abducted."

"I'm on my way." Jay said and hung up immediately.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, this is all we got till now. He will reach out tomorrow again." Voight sighed.

"What the hell. So Erin is with that creep now?"

Voights phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID, and it was Olinsky.

"Al, what you got?"

_"Hank. We are on our way back to the district. There were no signs of a forced entry, her apartment was still locked. When we got in nothing stood out. No way she got taken from there." _

"Okay thanks. Get back here ASAP."

_"Will do. And Hank. We will find her."_ Olinsky told Voight, trying to support his friend.

"I hope so." Voight answered, then ended the call.

"And?" Jay asked.

"Nothing from the apartment."

"So still no leads?" Voight shook his head.

Jay sighed.

Voights phone buzzed again. This time it was Atwater who called. "Yeah, Atwater. What you got?"

_"Sarge. We just talked to Gillian. She told us Erin was supposed to visit yesterday. She never showed up."_

"Guess she was missing already then. What about the places he might hide?"

_"She told us every place she could think of already. And since those places are already being monitored by us I dont think he got stupid enough to go there."_

"Thanks Atwater. Get back ASAP." He ended the call.

Halstead got his jacket. "I'm going to look for her car." He got his keys and almost ran towards the stair.

Voight got a text message. When he finished reading, he called Jay back.

"Well, looks like Roman preceded you. He and Burgess found the car. Lets get there together."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erin started to wake up. She opened her eyes, but it was almost like they were still closed. The room was pitch black. A shiver came over her body, she was cold. Erin realised she wasnt wearing her blouse anymore.

She realized her hands and ankles were still tied together but she was laying on the floor again. "What the hell happened?". She felt like she had a major hangover.

Erin wanted to sit up, which was a challenge in her current position. First she carefully patted down the floor with her legs to make sure there was nothing on the ground that might wound her. She lifted her legs, then swung up her torso to sit up straight.

"Okay, note to self, when feeling like crap, dont get up too fast."She told herself. She felt dizzy and her headache got worse. She leant against the wall with her shoulder to stabilize herself.

Then she heard muffled noices coming from a room above her. She couldn't hear what was being discussed, but she recognised one of the voices. Hugh's.

She remembered being filmed, and Hugh trying to blackmail Hank so he would handover Lilly. She grinned. "Like hell he would. He would never jeopardize the safety of a kid." But unfortunately that also meant she would probably be staying here for a little while.

Hugh raised his voice. He was now screaming.

"What the fuck are you thinking man? WE got her of the street. She is leverage. I want my fucking daughter back you hear me! So no freaking way, you are not taking her." Hugh yelled.

She heard the muffled voice talking back, but she couldn't hear what was being said. They talked some more for a few minutes. Then the door slam shut. It was quiet for a while.

But then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opened. A fierce light fell onto her face. She turned her head away out of a reflex, but then looked back and tried to ID the person in front of her with her eyes half open. It wasn't Hugh, but the other guy who was with him earlier. Erin couldn't remember his name though.

"Well well, finally awake sleeping beauty?" He grinned. "Didn't think a cop would be KO for that long after a little sedative. You're not as strong as I thought you were miss Lindsay."

"Release me and I can prove you otherwise, bastard."

He just stood there, laughing.

"So what the hell do you want?" Erin asked, angry and agitated.

The man just grinned while he looked at Erin.

"You know, he is never gonna trade me for Lilly. And I would never. Ever. Ask him to do such a thing. I rather die in this god forsaken place then to trade my life for hers."

He still just looked at Erin for around ten seconds. Then he finally said "Hugh was right. You have a big mouth for such a petite woman."

He walked towards Erin and squated in front of her. He gently caressed her face, she flinched. He bent over and whispered in her ear: "But even with that big mouth of yours, I am sure I can make you beg. Just like we did yesterday, don't you remember? So just keep up that act of yours. All women got their breaking point. And I will find yours." He laid his hand on her shoulder and stroked her arm and upper thigh.

"Get your filthy hands of me." Erin hissed to the man. His hand left her body and he got his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the time.

He grinned. "Soon we're gonna have a lot of fun, Erin. I promise."

With that he stood up, walked out of the room and closed the door. Leaving Erin leant up against the wall, still trying to process what just happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Voight and Halstead were the first to arrive at the scene. Voight flipped his badge and got behind the yellow tape.

Jay was about to follow him when he was stopped by the officer who checked the ID's.

"No admittance without badge, sir." he told Jay.

"What? Are you serious right now Johnson? We graduated class together! You know who I am." Halstead looked at Voight in total disbelieve.

"Johnson, I know you are just following orders. But his partner was kipnapped. Wouldn't you want to search for clues if your partner went missing?" Voight said.

"Yeah, of course I would want that."

"So just let Halstead through then. If anyone asks just tell them Hank Voight gave you permission."

Johnson seemed to doubt, but he wasn't stupid enough to argue with Voight. "Well, okay then." Johnson stepped away and let Jay enter the scene.

They both walked towards the car. Jay grinned, not believing what just happened. "And I always thought officers were understanding."

"Halstead, calm down. He was just following orders. Like every other officer and Detective should. You could learn something from that guy you know."

Roman noticed the men arriving, and took of his gloves. He walked towards the them. "What took you so long?"

"Just some clown trying to earn credits." Halstead said, nodded towards officer Johnson.

"You mean Johnson, seriously?" Halstead nodded.

"Okay, cut the BS please. Talk to us Roman."

"Yeah, sorry Sarge. First, I'm sure this is Lindsays vehicle. We found her badge and ID in the glove compartment."

"Found her gun?"

"No Sarge, but I got several officers searching the area for potential other leads." Roman said. Voight nodded and continued listening.

"We found the car just before we called you. We we're searching the neighborhood when the manager from that – he pointed to a building – restaurant stopped us. He told us there had been vehicle parked here for two days. Hadnt seen anybody around since."

"CCTV?"

"Yup, but not everywhere though. Burgess is on it."

"Good work Roman, I will take it from here." Roman nodded and handed over Erins badge and ID.

Voight stared at her picture, like it would start talking to him and tell where Erin had gone.

"Why would she be here anyway?" Jay interupted his thoughts.

"No clue Halstead." There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"She never mentioned something or someone connected to this area?

"No Sarge. Not that I can think of. But I can walk around and see if something pops up in my mind."

"The rest of the team should be here any minute, so go ahead." Voight told him. Jay left the scene.

Voight got really frustrated. Erin was out there somewhere and he didnt know where. There wasnt any clue. But he was sure Hugh was going to give her a hard time there. Erin is strong, he knows that. But everybody could be broken. And what if they find out there is truly no use of keeping Erin as leverage? That would mean they will...

Before he finished that thought, his foot already made contact with a trashcan near him. He kicked it with all his strength. The police officers around him all looked his way to see what happened.

"WHAT?" Voight yelled, panting from frustration.

Olinsky and Ruzek arrived at the scene as well. Olinsky spotted Voight, and figured he should talk to him. "Ruzek, go find Burgess please. Maybe she needs some help."

"Okayyyyy" Ruzek answered agitated. "Where can I find her then?"

"Just figure it out Ruzek." Olinsky walked away from Ruzek, leaving him a little stunned.

"Did I really got ditched just now?" he asked out loud. Nobody answered because he stood there alone. He shrugged and then he left in search of Burgess.

It didn't take him long. Burgess came running at him when he went around the corner. They almost crashed into eachother.

"Wowow, whats the hurry Kim?" Ruzek asked.

"Have you seen Voight?" Burgess asked, still panting from the run.

"Yeah, he and Olinsky are with the car, but I think they dont want to be disturbed."

"Thanks!" Burgess ran to Voight anyway. While running she yelled at Ruzek "They wanna see this, trust me!".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jay was walking around the neighborhood. His mind drifted off to Erin. Where could she be? Was she in pain? Was she... still alive? He shook his head with that thought. "Dont think like that Halstead, of course shes alive." He told himself.

Adam came after him. "Hey Jay, wait up man!". Jay turned around to see who called out. When he saw Ruzek running towards him, he stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Geez, I called out for you like three times. Maybe you should consider hearing aids?"

"Ha Ha Ruzek." Jay laughed sarcastically.

"What are you doing? Shouldnt you be at the scene?" Ruzek asked.

"Trying to find a connection. We've got no clue why she should be here. So I decided to check the area. Maybe there's a store she once mentioned which I forgot about, or some friend living here, or a.. "

"Boyfriend." Ruzek added. "Ow wait, how could I forget. Molly's right?" He raised his eyesbrowes and poked Jays side with his elbow. "So you guys are like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Jay didnt feel like talking about this, so he tried to change the subject. "What about you? Why you here?"

"I got ditched by Olinsky. Guess he wanted to talk to Voight."

"Well cant blame him for ditching you man, you got a big mouth. They both probably didnt need your smart ass remarks today." Jay grinned. "Truth hurts Adam."

They walked past a few street signs. Ruzek stopped and stared at one of them.

"What? I hurt your feelings big boy?" Jay asked. Ruzek pointed to one of the signs that said: Hotel Jane.

"So, whats with the hotel?"

"Hotel Jane.. Isn't that the hotel where Lisa Thompsons parents are staying till they can go back to Miami?"

"You're right!" Jay answered.

"So maybe she wanted to talk to her parents? You know, to find a connection between her and Lisa?" Ruzek continues.

"I hope so. This is our only lead so far."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A few hours later back at the 21__st__ district_

"Talk to me people. What we got?" Voight asked his team.

"I've gathered some footage from the last couple of days. You could see on the video that she parked her car over there around 7pm two days ago. Here you could see her enter 'Hotel Jane'. About twenty minutes later we can see her leaving."

"Told you Halstead!" Ruzek interupted, gaining the attention of everybody in the room. "Sarge, while we were checking the area for a possible connection to Lindsay, we saw the sign of the hotel and it reminded me of something. It's the hotel where Lisa Thompsons parents are staying till their daughter can come back home with them."

Jay continued. "We went to hotel. Unfortunately, the CCTV wasnt working due to maintenance. But the front office manager told us mr. and mrs. Thompson are indeed staying there. So my best guess is she was there to gather some info about Lisa's kidnapping."

"Hmm. Well that is our only connection so you're probably right." Dawson followed. "Anything else from the CCTV?"

Burgess continued. "Over there she crosses the street. But when she almost made it to her car, she suddenly turns around and runs back to this alley. Gun drawn."

"Guess something draw her attention." Voight said.

"After that, only one person, probably male, enters the alley. We cant see his face though. Around ten minutes later we can see him leave with this guy. And well.. They carry Lindsay to a plateless van over there, but she was probably unconcious."

"Do we know what exactly happened to her?" Ruzek asked.

"No, there was limited CCTV and this was all we've got. I'm sorry." Burgess said.

"Well, based on the bruises she had on the video, my best guess is that she took quite a beating over there." Voight told them. "Roman, did you find her gun?"

"Yes sir. It was located in a dumpster near the scene. She hadn't fired it recently."

"Okay. Anything else?" Voight asked.

"There's one thing I dont get." Atwater said. "Why the hell did they leave the car like that? I mean, why not burn it, or ditch it in the river? It doesnt make any sense."

"I think they didnt want to draw any unnecessary attention to them." Voight answered.

RingggRinggg

Voight's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, but it just said 'caller unknown'.

"Who is it boss?" Atwater asked.

"Mouse, trace the incoming call on my phone. Now!"

**A/N**: **It took me some time to finish this chapter, but here it is! Please let me know what you think, also if you've got any feedback so I can improve my writing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi there! Due to Pentecoste (I've got no idea if this is the correct translation, just copied it from translate) I had some extra spare time. It probably will take a little time before I've written another chapter.. **

**Triggerwarning for abuse, you've been warned ;) **

Chapter 8

"This is sergeant Voight."

Voight signalled his team to come closer. Then he turned his phone to speaker, and everybody listened at what Hugh had to say.

"_Good afternoon sergeant. Have you thought about accomodating my demand?"_

"Wasn't much to think about."

Hugh smirked. _"I will take that as a 'no'. Thought you were smarter then that sergeant."_

Voight looked up to Mouse to see if he already traced the call. Mouse shook his head and signalled Voight to keep up the talking.

"So what's the plan Hugh? You're gonna keep making threats to us? Torture my Detective? Because I can guarantee you one thing: there is NOTHING you can do that will make me hand over the kid to you. You are a smart guy, knows it is just a matter of time before we find out where you are keeping Lindsay. So why dont you turn yourself in and save everybody the trouble, including yourself. I will even make sure you won't get a bullet straight through the skull before we take you in."

Hugh smirked again. _"Well, you know my demand. Nice talking to you sergeant. Ow, I almost forgot to mention. My partner just told me about that little bitch. They are really having a fun time you know. The way she presses her nails into his flesh, screaming to quit when he is insi.."_

Without checking if the call was traced he hung up. He didn't want to hear what Hugh was about to imply, even though he was probably just provoking him. He looked down for a few seconds to make sure nobody saw the hurt in his eyes and then looked back up at Mouse. But Mouse shook his head. "Sorry Sarge, call didnt last long enough."

Everybody looked defeated by what Hugh implied. They all knew it could be just a provocation to see if Voight would bite. But still, the idea of one of their teammembers going through a hell like that shocked them enough so they couldnt say a word.

Ruzek was the first to speak up. "We.. she.. uhm." He scratched the back of his head and paused for a second to make sure what he was about to ask came out the right way. "We will find her, right? I mean, you know, before they will... you know."

Nobody answered his question because they all knew she was anything but safe.

Mouse received a call. "Intelligence... Yes, that's correct. Okay I will pass it on to him." He ended the call and looked at Voight. Mouse looked pale.

"Well Mouse? Spit it out already!"

"Sarge, that was Chicago Med. They wanted to inform us about Lisa's... suicide."

They looked even more devestaded then they did before.

"When I get that son of a bitch in my hands I swear to God, he wishes he would be rotting away in hell because it will be much more pleasant then what I will do to him." Olinsky said.

"You will have to wait because it might take me some time to beat some sense into this guy first, Al." Ruzek said.

"Okay, Dawson, take Burgess. You go over to the hospital to interview the Thompsons and pay our condolences. We couldn't ask Lisa but maybe they can help us. Everybody else, just stay put and look for anything you can find about Hugh." Voight said.

"But sarge, we've been through that three times already!" Atwater said.

"I don't give a damn you hear me! There are no other leads, so until we find one you will check him out for another hundred times if I tell you to. Understood?!" He screamed and then walked back at his office, throwing the door shut. This caught everyone off guard. But ofcourse they knew he was right. They didnt have any other leads and maybe they missed something.

Olinsky walked over to Atwaters desk. "I didn't mean it like that man.. I just.." Atwater continued. "Just you know, we will do anything to get Linsday back and all that, but I'm just tired of doing nothing."

"I know Kevin." Olinsky told him. "We all are."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erin woke up, again, in a pitchblack basement. It was cold, she was shivering. She couldn't feel the tips of her fingers and toes anymore. She couldn't recall the last proper meal she had, let alone the last time she had a drink. Maybe she should just give in to that guy? She was leverage right? So its important to keep her alive, right? Voices in her head started to argue with each other about giving in or not.

"Wait. What?" she asked herself. Did she just consider giving in to that son of a bitch? After that long without water confusion hit her. Together with the fact that she hadn't peed in a long time meant she was dehydratet, _a lot. _She knew she wouldnt survive if they didnt find her anytime soon.

"Jay, Hank, please. Please come find me. I'm so scared." she sobbed.

The door to the basement opened. Andrew was looking at her again, her shivering body on the floor. She however didnt have enough energy to turn around and face him. And if she had the energy she didnt want to wast it on that bastard.

"Hello again Detective." He walked towards Erin and looked at her. He noticed her fingers and lips turning in some blue-ish color. "Still not budging, huh?" he smirked.

Erin didnt answer.

But then she could hear the seal of a bottle break. Her body responded to the sound, immediately turning towards Andrew. Even though she told herself she would never break for these guys, her body seemed to have other plans. She had desperation written all over her face and unfortunately for her, Andrew noticed.

"Thought I would get your attention with this." He laughed, then took a sip from the bottle and closed it again. "I'm sorry Detective, how rude of me. Would you like a sip as well?"

Every fiber in her body told her to start asking, start begging, start to do whatever she could to just gain one small sip. But to her surprise her mouth started to move on his own, whispering softly.

"Please.. please.."

Erin tried to stop her body from taking over but that wasnt easy.

"Please.. some water.. please.."

"Cant hear you missy."

"I'm begging you.. Please.." she sobbed.

"Well if you want it that bad. Then earn it bitch."

He threw the bottle backwards and got on his knees faster then Erin could register. He pulled out his pocket knife and shredded her shirt with it, together with her bra. He also cut the tyraps from her ankles. When he retrieved the knife, he took of his pants, then hers. When she realised what he was about to do she started to protest. Or at least, tried to protest. She kicked, pushed, tried anything to keep him away from her. But he got on top of her. Keeping her legs down with the weight of his own legs, and her arms down with the weight of his own arms. He started to knead her breasts. She couldnt defend herself anymore.

"Please stop.. Please... dont... get off me!" She couldnt scream. "Please just stop.. please!" She said sobbing."I'm begging you, stop!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hank, you got a minute?" Dawson asked. Voight nodded and signalled him to come in. Dawson closed the door and sat down.

"So I went over to Vice, and talked to a few Detectives. Nobody knew that other guy from the tape, Andrew. But when I was reading through some old cases I found a Detective who might shed some light on this all. So I paid him a visit."

"And?"

"I showed him his picture and he could tell me all about him. His name is Andrew Turner. I already told Mouse to check him out. He had been in the picture for some kind of sex trafficing investigation. They could never charge him because all the evidence was circumstational and he didn't confess to any involvement. But get this. He got me a list of all the places they raided to arrest Andrew." Dawson handed the list over. Voight scanned through it.

"We're close Voight, I can feel it."

All of a sudden, Mouse yelled. "YES! Gotcha bastard!" Voight looked up at Mouse.

"Sarge! I might have got a location! Turner didnt have any phones on his name but his wife and some friends of him they do. So I checked if any of those numbers were called by the same number that called you and I found a "

"Mouse! Please!" Halstead said. "Where?"

"Already texted you the adress."

"Okay, move out everyone!" Everybody gathered their stuff and ran off down the stairs. Halstead ran by Mouse his desk and told him: "Great job man."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Around ten minutes later they arrived at the adress Mouse had texted them. It was a building from the 1920's and it was ravaged.

"Okay, everbody listen up. This is the plan. Halstead, you take the back and Olins.."

He was cut off by the sound of gunshots. "Take cover!" Everyone got behind their cars.

They tried to pinpoint where the shooting came from.

"It's coming from the second floor window Hank! It's Hugh!" Olinsky yelled.

Without giving up his cover, Voight started yelling. "Give it up Hugh! You will never make it out alive!"

In the meanwhile, Halstead tried to take a position with his M4A1.

"Halstead, if you got a shot then take it!" Voight ordered. About ten seconds later, the shooting stopped when Halstead put a bullet right through his head.

"Okay go! Clear the house! Halstead, Burgess, take the back!" Voight said.

They knocked in the front door and identified themselves. "Chicago PD!" They started clearing the house. Ruzek yelled "Basement!" and when he was about to open the door down to the basement he was attacked from behind. Andrew jumped him and pressed a knife against his throat. But before Andrew could say anything Olinsky already put a round through his head.

"Jesus. That was close. Thanks Al." Ruzek said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erin woke up to a familiair sound. "Gunshots?" she asked herself.

She noticed her ankles were free now. No more tyraps. Then she remembered what happened with Andrew. But he was gone now right? She looked around and there was no sign of him. She didnt even think for a second and used all energy she had left to stand up, but got overwhelmed with dizzyness.

She stumbled towards the door using the walls to stand up straight because she felt like she was drunk.

She found Andrews clothes near the door, noticed a gun and decided to take it. But what if he came back and saw her? Erin panicked, she had to go now. She didnt know what was going on and she wasnt gonna find out. She ran towards the hallway in the basement and noticed a door at the end. Light came through it, so it probably was a way out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ruzek called for an ambo and Olinsky rejoined the team, when Halstead got on the radio.

"Voight, we think someone just ran through the backdoor to the garden. We heard a door close and footsteps. We cant get into the yard though!"

"Stay put you here me! Al, you and me! Ruzek, Atwater, Dawson, clear the second floor."

Olinsky and Voight ran towards the back entrance. When they opened the door, they saw footprints in the snow, leading to a shed nearby the backdoor.

"Hank, it must be Lindsay." He pointed towards the prints. "Why else would anyone be bearfooted with these temperatures?"

Voight seemed to agree with him. He holstered back his weapon and carefully approached the shed.

"Erin? Are you in there?"

"I have a gun. Keep back!" She said, but not with the usual confidence she had in her voice. Erin was still scared as hell. She didnt think straight due to the dehydration and now also the hypothermia, and she couldnt recognize his voice. Her sight, her hearing, it was all blurry and the adrenaline was pumping through her body.

"Erin, it's me Hank."

"Get away from me! I will shoot if I have to!"

Voight knew Erin, when she said she was gonna shoot when needed, it wasnt a threat. "Erin, just stay calm. We're here to save you okay?"

When it was clear there was no one else in the backyard, Olinsky walked towards the gate and opened it for Halstead and Burgess so they could also enter the premises.

Burgess looked up at Voight. "She's in there, barefoot?" Burgess asked, visibly shocked and worried. Olinsky nodded.

Voight carefully opened the door.

Just when he was in sight of Erin and wanted to tell her how grateful he was she was still alive...

"I said get away from me!" Erin took a shot, putting a bullet through Voights shoulder.

She looked at Voight. Then it struck her. She shot Hank. Her Pseudo-father. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Voight!" Olinsky yelled and ran to him.

"I'm okay, just help her." Voight told him. Olinsky turned around. He saw Erin sitting on de cold floor of the shed, completely naked, aiming a gun at him. She was shaking from the cold, the adrenaline and the fear. She couldnt even keep her gun up straight. He tried to get closer.

"Dont. Stay there. I will shoot again!"

"Halstead, care to give it a try?" Olinsky asked, while he returned to the house to update his collegues.

When Halstead turned his attention from his wounded boss to Erin, his heart dropped. The toughest girl he had ever met, the greatest partner he ever had, the girl he could always flirt and laugh with was sitting in the shed of a monster, completely naked, worn out, scared to death. There were no words to describe how he felt at that moment.

One thing was clear, whatever the reason was, she didnt recognize them. Otherwise she would have never put a round through Voight. He tried talking to her.

"Erin.. I know you are scared right now. But you remember us dont you? You don't have to be afraid anymore. We won't hurt you, see?" He grabbed his gun, got down slowly, put his gun on the ground and got back up. Keeping his hands in the air he continued. "See, I wont hurt you, they wont hurt you." Carefully he stepped a little closer to see if she would allow it.

The shaking became even more when she started crying out loud. She lowered her gun and let Jay come closer. While Jay walked over to Erin, he took of his jacket. When he reached her, he got down on his knees and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She was sitting up, her knees pulled towards her chest, holding her legs close with her arms. "Burgess, you got any spare clothes in your car? And some blankets?" He called out.

"Uhm, I think so! I will get it!" Burgess ran towards the car.

Jay sat down next to Erin. He got his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer into a hug, trying to comfort her as she continued to cry. She put her head down on his chest. "Ssssst. Sssst. You're safe now Erin. I've got you and nobody can hurt you anymore. It's okay."

"I was so scared, Jay. I thought.. I thought I was gonna die." She told him.

"I know Erin, but its over now. You will be okay, I promise, okay?" Erin nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ruzek, Dawson and atwater cleared the rest of the house. They rushed down and Olinsky briefed them "We found her. She was in the shed."

"What the hell, seriously?" Atwater said. "It's freezing man. She okay?"

"We will find out when the ambo gets here." Olinsky said.

"Did she got shot?" Dawson asked.

"Not exactly. She shot... Voight." Olinsky told them.

Burgess ran through the hall bumping into her co-workers. "Sorry, I have to get to car ASAP."

"What the hell? She shot Voight? Why?" Ruzek asked.

Olinsky sighed. "Kid had been under a lot of stress. She wanted to defend herself."

"Defend herself from what? Why would Voight hurt her?" Ruzek really didnt get what was going on, until he saw Kim running back with her spare clothing.

He turned his head back to Olinsky. "She's been in that shed... naked? With these temperatures?"

Olinsky nodded.

"He should be lucky he died."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Burgess returned with her spare clothing. "You need some help getting dressed?" Kim asked Erin.

Erin shook her head. Burgess handed Erin the clothes, offered a smile and then left again – closing the door to offer her some pricay – to help Voight, who was still pressuring the wound on his shoulder.

Atwater and Ruzek joined Burgess. "How are you doing Sarge?" Atwater asked.

"Nothing I cant handle. We will need an extra ambo though." Voight said. "How is Erin doing?"

"Not very good I'm afraid. But she will get there." Burgess told him.

Jay was about to leave Erin for a minute so she could get dressed. "I will see you in a minute." But then Erin put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Jay, stay with me. Dont leave me now, please."

Not thinking about the request twice, he sat back down, with his back towards her, and stayed there until she got dressed. When she finished, he handed her his jacket again, and a blanket to wrap around her legs.

"We have to go to the ambo." Jay told her. "Can you walk?"

"I.. I dont know. I almost cant feel my legs anymore."

"No problem." He reached out for her legs and lifted Erin up, carrying her to the nearest ambo.

**A/N **

**Please leave a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Parts written in bolt are just happening in Erins imagination. It is not actually happening to her. **

Chapter 9

It was 8.30AM, the day after they tracked down Lindsay. She had been in the hospital since. But of course, she wasnt the only one that required some medical treatment.

"So, until further notice Sergeant Voight wont be able to join the team here at the district." commander Crowley told the team. "For the time being, Antonio Dawson will take over his command in Intelligence. Questions?"

"Actually, I've got one. Voight tell you how long it might take for him to get back?" Although Dawson didnt mind taking charge of the unit while Voight was on sick leave, he didnt prefer the Sergeants job.

"The doctor expected to clear Voight for desk duty in about four days. But he probably won't be back in the field any time sooner then fourteen days." Crowley told him. "So the next couple of days you will be supervising both the office and the field, when Voight is back on desk duty only the field supervision will continue until he is ready to get back on the streets."

Dawson sighed deeply. "Okay. Shouldn't be a problem." Not entirely convinced by what he just said.

"Happy to hear. Good luck then." Crowley gave him a pat on the shoulder and then walked out of the bullpen.

Olinsky walked up to Dawson.

"Dont worry man." Olinsky stood in front of him and laid his hands on his shoulders. "We've got your back."

"Yeah I know. Just dont wanna screw up."

"On another note, Halstead, – everybody turned to him – how is our girl doing?" Atwater asked. "And what is the prognosis?"

"I talked to Will yesterday and he told me she was clearly dehydrated and slightly malnourished. And of course the hypothermia. But she will probably have no long term damage from all that. Some wounds will leave scars, but most of them will heal perfectly." Halstead said.

"So when can we visit her then?" Ruzek asked.

"Soon, probably. Voight promised to keep us in the loop so when she's ready, we will know ASAP."

"And how is she, you know, mentally?" Olinsky asked.

"They dont know yet. I mean, it's clear she wont just walk away from this without any problems. But they cant just barge in and ask her about, you know. What happened. It will take some time."

"I really wanna see her man. She needs us right now you know." Ruzek said.

"I know, we all do. But let's just start at the paperwork and the sooner this is done, the sooner we might get to visit Erin."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Voight stood in front of Erins room. He was watching her through the blinds. Her face and arms covered in cuts and bruises. She looked really pale, probably from the dehydration he thought. But she already looked way better compared to yesterday. She was firmly asleep.

His focus switched to his shoulder, and then back at Erin. He smirked. He thought of her first years at his house when she was still a troubled teen. He promised her multiple times he would do anything to keep her safe. Anything. Of course that still applied although she didnt live with him anymore. Did he expect her firing a gun at him? No. But he would take that bullet again and again if it meant it would keep her unharmed.

Voight looked down the hall and his eyes met Wills'. He finished his conversation and walked over to Voight. They shook hands. "Sergeant Voight, how are you doing?" He looked at the mitella and pointed at it. "Rough day at the job I heard." Will said.

"Compared to what she had probably gone through, - he looked at Erin - this is just a scratch Will, believe me."

Will knew exactly what he meant. That bulletwound would heal in a few weeks, and after that there would be minor (or no) consequences. But Erins recovery, mainly psychological, could take years. And even after that she could still be troubled with it sometimes.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sooo you visited her already?" Will asked. Voight shook his head. "Only family is allowed to visit until all the tests and stuff are done."

"But arent you like a father to her?"

"You would have to ask her. I cant answer that question." Voight said. Although he kind of hoped she did considered him to be her father.

She was asleep so asking her was difficult. So Will wanted to try something else."Wait here. I will talk to the nurses."

Voight watched Will walking off, and he refocused on Erin. Thinking about the horrors she must have gone through. If only he had been more considerate about her and Jay, she wouldnt have gotten to that hotel alone. And if they found her sooner, they wouldnt be here right now.

"I am so sorry I wasnt there for you." he whispered towards her, his words being blocked by the windows of her room.

When he heard footsteps approaching him he turned around. Will was on his way back, accompanied by a nurse.

"We are so so sorry Sergeant Voight. We werent aware of the special circumstances - him being her pseudo father - regarding your and miss Lindsays relationship. She is asleep now, but when she is awake you will be allowed to visit her. We expect her to wake up around noon. We gave her a light seditive because she had trouble sleeping."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

The nurse smiled at him. "If there is anything we can do, please dont hesitate to ask." Voight nodded. She turned around and walked back to the nurses station.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Look who's back!" Gabriella Dawson smiled. "We thought you fled the city!" She got away from behind the bar to give Jay a hug. "What brings you here? Wait. Voight didn't fire you AGAIN, did he?" Gabriella said stepping back looking at him, all serious, with a playful note though.

"You are so funny Gabby, you know that?" Jay smirked. "I'm on my lunch break. And Voight didnt fire me before, he suspended me. And no, he didnt do that again. Actually, I got my badge back this morning." he said.

"How come?" Gabby asked taken aback. "Voight doesnt seem like the forgiving type to be honest."

"Commander Crowley gave it back to me because we are short two Detectives. Actually, one Detective and a Sergeant."

"Ah. That makes more sense. And I guess the reason for the Detective-shortage or whatever you would like to call it, is also the reason you couldnt work the previous two shifts?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for that."

"Dont sweat it. We managed without you, and searching for your partner is a hell lot more important then serving people booze right." They both laughed.

"Soo, wanna tell me what is going on?" She looked at him with a warm smile. They became good friends in the last couple of years. He still hadnt processed everything that happened, so he hoped this would help him sort it all out. So Jay told her everything that had happened since Erin got taken, until he left Med last evening.

"How is she doing?" Gabby asked.

"Physically she is doing great given the circumstances. I mean, she is dehydrated, a little malnourished and she's got some cuts and bruises. But in the worst case scenario she would keep some scars and thats it. Mentally will probably be a challenge though."

"Yeah, I also think it wont be easy. But she will make it through. She's a tough chick with a lot of support. So she will okay, believe me."

"I hope you're right Gabby."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erin still hadnt woken yet, but Voight asked the nurses if it would be okay if he stayed by her side until she would wake up. It was around 1.30PM, so he expected that to happen any minute now.

It was almost as if Erin could sense his presence, because a few minutes after he sat down next to the hospital bed she started stirring. Voight looked at Erin and she opened her eyes slowly. She clearly had trouble taking in her new surroundings.

She felt someone grabbing her hand. She flinched and pulled her hand back out of a reflex.

"Hey kiddo." Voight said.

She heard a familiar voice, so she looked to her right now and saw Voight sitting next to her, with a worried smile on his face.

"Hey Hank." Erin said with a soft smile. She was happy he stayed till she woke up. After all those days she didnt want to wake up somewhere else all alone again.

"Am I in the hospital?" Erin asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yes. We brought you in around...- Voight looked at his watch – 14 hours ago."

With some trouble and a little help from Hank she sat up straight. "And I was asleep the entire time?"

"No, the nurse told me you had some trouble sleeping, so they gave you a light seditive."

"That could explain why I'm feeling a little...high."

"Guess thats the sedative indeed. So, I know you only just woke up, but I have to ask. How are you feeling?" Voight asked.

"Good. I think?" Erin said doubtful. "Honestly, I dont know. It's all a big blur right now."

Suddenly her eye caught the mitella on Voights shoulder.

"You... You got shot?" Erin asked him.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." he answered.

It took her a few seconds to remember what happened. She hid in the shed right? And... Hank found her? When she remembered, the look on her face changed instantly, from sleepy to guilty.

"Did...Did I... Do that?"

Voight kept staring at her, he didnt know what to say. But the silence was deafening and Erin knew enough.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as seeing you here in this hospital bed. I will be fine, dont worry."

"I dont know what to say... I am so sorry Hank. Why the hell did I do that (she asked out loud but it was more a question to herself)?" She felt guilty, because the man who saved her, took her in when she was a teenager and cared more for her then her own mother didnt deserve getting repaid by a bullethole through the shoulder.

Voight sensed she felt guilty. "Erin, I honestly dont blame you. You know why you probably took that shot? You were scared for your life, pumped up with adrenaline with your finger on the trigger. You wanted to defend yourself and your body responded to that. Any other person would have fired that gun in those circumstances, including me."

Knock knock

They both turned their heads towards the door.

"I am sorry to interupt, but I am Dr. Miller." Voight got out of his chair and shook his hand. Dr. Miller stepped towards Erin and shook her hand as well. "How are you doing miss. Lindsay?"

"Just call me Erin. Well, I've been better. My head is killing me and I'm still pretty tired."

"Hmm. Your headache is probably caused by the dehydration. We've put you on a IV for now, so your body can recover from the lack of water and minerals. And for the fatigue, your body has been through a lot miss.. I mean Erin. So just give it some time, both will probably disappear in a few days."

"What about the cuts?" Voight asked.

"We didnt have to stich any of the wounds, but I think you might end up with one, maybe two scars. The others will fade away eventually."

"Okay, thanks Doctor." Voight said.

"Uhm. Is there any chance I could speak to Erin in private for a minute?" The doctor asked Voight.

Both Voight and Erin looked surprised. Voight looked back at her and she nodded. With her approval of him leaving he said "Sure." He grabbed her hand and caressed it. "I will be down in the restaurant if you need me Erin."

"Yeah, thanks Hank." Voight left the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, first of all I am really sorry about what happened to you. But as you must know as a Detective it is very important for us to gain a complete picture of what happened to you. You know, in case of a criminal investigation or any follow-up procedures. So that is why I would like to ask for your consent to perform a rape kit."

**Those last two words triggered something in her mind. All of a sudden she was back at the basement. She was tied up and laying on the floor. Andrew walked in. He didnt say anything, he was just looking at her and smirked. **Erin started rambling quietly. "No please, stop."

"Stop what Erin?"

Erin started crying. Dr. Miller stepped closer and reached for her arm. "Are you okay miss?"

**Andrew got closer. He squatted down and grabbed her arm. **

She pushed the doctor away and started screaming at him. "Leave me alone! Dont touch me!" Dr. Miller stepped closer again, to check on his patient. "Please Detective, I just want to help." But as he approached her...

**"Ready for a fun time Detective?" **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On his way to the hospital restaurant he stumbled upon Will. "Dr. Halstead."

"Sergeant. How is she doing now? Already woken up yet?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago. I talked to her a little and she is still tired, has a headache. But nothing really odd considering, you know."

"And I guess you didnt voluntary left her side?" Will asked him.

"That obvious, huh." Of course he didnt want to leave her side. She had just woken up after a horrible experience. What father would leave his daughter like that voluntarily? "Her doctor wanted to talk to her in private. Didnt want to invade her privacy, so here I am."

Will's pager rang out of the blue. He looked at it and his faced changed from 'chill' to 'we've got a problem'.

Voight noticed the change of face and got agitated. "Well? Gotta go or?"

"You might want to join me." And they both ran off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at Erins room, she was wrestling with two nurses and a doctor. The IV was pulled out so there was a small amount of blood running over her arm.

"Dont touch me! Stop it! No, please just stop!" She was screaming and crying, trying to wrestle herself out of the grip from the three people around her.

"**It will be fun, I promise." A ndrew laughed.**

"I dont want this. Dont!"

Voight wanted to help her, but he was stopped by one of the nurses running into the room with a syringe.

The nurse just stabbed the syringe into her leg, and it was enough for Erin to calm down. Her screaming became a quiet rambling again and her mussles loosened. The doctors caught her just in time, so she wouldnt fall. They laid her down in bed again, and then left the room.

"Will, talk to me. What happened?"

"It was some kind of panic attack. She was probably reliving what happened to her. I am sorry Sergeant, but it seems to be a lot worse then we thought."

**A/N I probably should have used a real character from Chicago Med, but I'm not watching that show and therefore I was worried about picking the wrong character for this :P I mean, like a brainsurgeon would visit a (possible) rape victim. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Look who is back!" Ruzek shouted through the bullpen when Voight came up the stairs. "Yo Antonio! Looks like your days in the office are over already!" Ruzek said all cheerful, happy to see Voight again.

"How you're doing sarge?" Atwater asked while the whole team gathered around Voight.

"Doing OK. This thing can come of in a couple of days and then I will retrieve my office. But I'm sure you all are in capable hands with Dawson till then."

"You only stopped by to tell us that?" Ruzek asked, suprised.

"Well, I talked to dr. Miller this morning. I asked him when Erin will be able to receive some visitors. And he thought it would be a good idea if she would see her team ASAP. So I came here to take Dawson and Halstead for a ride to the hospital."

"You mean we take you for a ride to the hospital." Halstead said with a smirk, pointing at the sling.

"Fair point." Voight said, rolling with his eyes. "I'm afraid I can only bring two of you now. Dr. Miller told me she shouldn't receive to many visitors at once. We'll see how this goes, and then the rest of you can visit her."

Everybody nodded. "Can't wait to see her again." Burgess said. "I'm a little tired being the only girl around here." She smirked and laughed.

"Yeah and I'm a little tired of you telling that. AUW." Roman told her and rolled his eyes. Burgess elbowed him and walked towards the stairs. "Please keep us posted?" Burgess asked.

"Of course." Voight told her.

Halstead geabbed his keys and walked to Dawsons office, who went back to pick up his jacket, wallet and phone. "Ready to go, boss?" Halstead asked Dawson with a smirk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They approached Erins room.

"Wait. I've got an idea. You guys go ahead, I will join you in a few minutes." Halstead said.

"What are you up to Halstead?" Dawson asked.

"Dont worry! I've got this." And he ran off.

Dawson knocked on Erins door.

"Come in!" Erin said energetic, which suprised Voight.

When they walked in they saw a huge smile on Erins face. Voight noticed she looked a lot better then yesterday. She didnt look as tired anymore (which wasnt a suprise since she slept a lot because of all the sedatives) and sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for them to stop by.

"There's my girl!" Dawson said entering the room with a wide smile, happy to see her again. "How are you doing Erin?"

"Hey Antonio!" She stepped towards him to give him a hug. "Well, I'm getting better. Slept a lot and the nurses told me the dehydration is over now. I missed you so much, I'm so happy you are here now! Never would have thought a person could get tired of watching tv." She noticed Voight and Dawson were the only two in the room. "You didnt take anybody with you?"

"We missed you too Erin." Dawson said. "We took Halstead with us but left a few seconds ago. Think he forgot his coffee this morning or something. He will be here in a few minutes." He smiled at her.

"Doc told me you shouldnt receive to many visitors at once. The rest will drop by anytime today, allright?" Voight told her.

"I guess so. So how is everybody doing?"

Before they could answer her question there was another knock on the door.

When she saw him, she suddenly lost it. She was also really happy to see Antonio, but seeing Jay was different. Seeing him again made her heart rage and her palms sweaty. To her own suprises she almost jumped off the bed and ran towards him. Almost. She regained control of herself just in time. After what happened with the suspension and all, the last thing Jay needed was Erin running into his arms when Voight was standing next to them.

"Jay!" She said a little too happy.

"Hey Erin. Good seeing you again! How are you feeling?" He smiled at her. "So, you must really be afraid of Dawson being in charge to hide here, right?" He laughed.

"Wait, you are in charge now?" Erin asked stunned, wondering what other major things happened since she was, well you know.

"Just until Voight gets back. And that probably wont take long. You know how much he values his precious office." Dawson joked.

"And what about you? When will we see you back at the station?" Halstead asked.

"I dont know yet. I told the doctors I'm feeling fine but they told me I should stay a little longer, just to be sure." Erin said.

There was a short silence.

"So, why did you run off earlier Halstead?" Dawson asked.

"Well... I kinda got you a suprise Erin." Halstead said smirking.

"Seriously? You got me a present?" She asked all excited, looking at Dawson and Voight.

"What? Dont look at us, his idea!" Dawson said.

Halstead walked towards the door, opened it and said: "You can come in now."

A few seconds later, a little girl came running in the room. Her mother following her to keep her calm, not really working.

"ERIIIIIIIIN" The little girl screamed running towards Erin.

Erin looked at her, recognising her instantly. "Lilly?" She picked the girl up and hugged her. "Omg Lilly, what are you doing here?" She asked suprised and confused, but clearly happy.

"Hi Erin." Gillian said. "Detective Halstead told us you were in the hospital. When we heard the news we wanted to come pay you a visit. You were there for us when we really needed some support and we wanted to be here for you as well."

"Are you really sick? Do you need to be here long Erin?" Lilly asked. Erin shook her head. "I drew this for you." She handed Erin a drawing. "Look, this is me and this is you." Lilly pointed to two people in the drawing. "I also drew the doctor, see? He will make you all better soon!" Lilly looked at Erin to scan for a response because she didnt get any. Erin had tears in her eyes and struggled to find words to say, so she just hugged Lilly some more and then set her back down to the floor to wipe the tears away.

Voight stepped in. He kneeled down towards Lilly and thanked her. "That is a really nice drawing Lilly. I like it! And I think it is really sweet of you to draw this for Erin." He gave her a smile.

Lilly looked up at Erin again. She looked a little confused.

"You know.." Gillian continued, kneeling next to Voight and Lilly "Sometimes when people are crying, it doesnt mean they are sad."

"You mean, just like when I woke up and you cried?" Lilly asked her mother.

"Exactly. I wasnt sad, I was really happy. And I think Erin is really happy you came to visit her and drew her a picture." Gillian smiled at Lilly and then looked at Erin, who was nodding to confirm what Gillian just told her daughter.

"Thank you so much Lilly. I needed this a lot more then I thought I did." Erin said, and gave her another hug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Later that day_

It was an hour after the last visitors left the room. Erin was resting after this busy day. Although it cost her a lot of energy it was definitely worth it. She saw her friends again and that gave her a lot of motivation to keep on going and fight the demons in her head. Although she hadn't told Voight about it, he probably knew she still wasnt back to her old self yet. She could sleep, but she kept on having weird nightmares.

Voight was sitting next to her, reading some old detective he probably read a couple of hundred times already, looking at the worn out cover. She was finally dozing of a little.

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Miller noticed Erin and Voight were finally alone and took his chance.

"Goodevening Sergeant, Erin. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Doing better every minute. Headache is gone and finally some other people then Hank came to visit me." After she said that, she figured it came out wrong. She turned to Voight and said "Sorry Hank, no offence."

"Not taken kiddo."

"Great to hear you are doing better and better." He smiled at Erin. He turned around and introduced someone. "This is nurse Patterson. We still have to finish up some procedures and she will talk you through all the steps we still haven't done." Nurse Patterson stepped forward and shook Erins hand, then Voights. "It will only take 15 minutes." She told them.

Erin didnt look excited about this, but she knew this needed to be done. She looked at Voights concerned eyes. "It's okay Hank. Just some standard procedures. I got this, really." She gave him a fake smile.

"Erin. I'm not leaving you if you're not comfortable with all this."

"Hank I'm fine. Believe me. Just go and grab some dinner. Bring me some to?"

Voight sighed. "If you insist. I will be downstairs if you need me. And DONT hesitate to call me if necassary."

"Got it."

Dr. Miller and Voight left Nurse Patterson and Erin alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Voight ran into an old collegue from when he was still on patrol with Olinsky. The old collegue asked him if he would grab dinner with him. He texted Erin to check on her, and when she replied with

_I'm fine Voight, dont worry. Wanted to watch some reruns without you criticizing every scene anyway, so just take your time ;)_

he knew he should stay at the restaurant and getting this of his mind.

When Voight returned 2,5 hours later Erin was asleep again. He looked at her, sleeping peacefully.

Dr. Miller walked by and saw Voight standing in the room. He didnt waste any time and walked towards him without knocking.

"Great, I thought you left for tonight. We really need to talk in private. Do you have a minute?" Dr. Miller asked him.

"Sure." Voight said. He turned off the TV and the lights, closed the door and followed the doctor to the nearby empty room.

"When can we take her home, doctor? Seems like you dont really have a reason to keep her here." Voight asked him.

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. We still need to perform a very sensitive procedure on her, but she wouldn't give us the permission to perform it."

"The rape kit?" Voight asked.

"Correct."

"So, you want me to change her mind about this?" Voight asked.

"Well, since you are a Sergeant, you probably asked it a lot of girls already so.."

"Huh." He looked at him, a little angry. "You forgot this girl is like a daughter to me, doctor?"

"No of course not Sergeant. But this procedure is really important. If she got raped back there, she could have gotten an STD. Or she could have gotten pregnant. And I'm sure you want to know who raped her, if thats the case right? Every minute we wait, the more evidence will dissappear."

Voight knew the doctor had a good point. Although Andrew and Huge both got killed, they didnt know what happened to Erin. Maybe even more men took advantage of her situation, their is simply no way of telling without the kit.

"I will see what I can do."

The doctor shook his hand. "Thank you Sergeant." And he left the room.

Voight had no clue what to do. Did he just have to ask her? No, that would be no good. Erin was stubborn as hell and just to prove him a point that it was her choice, she would decline. Some kind of ambush, with everything set up already and telling her the last second before the procedure would take place would be a bad idea either. She would be so mad, she probably was gonna run off and never talk to him again.

But what if he wasnt the one who asked her. What if someone else asked her, someone they both trust with such a delicate subject. Someone who would understand her, or just a little?

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts. He dialed the number he looked for.

"_Hello?" _

"Gillian? Gillian Peterson?"

"_Yes? Who is this?"_

"This is Hank Voight, from earlier today?"

"_Ow yes! Is Erin allright?" _She asked worried.

"Sorry to call you this late. Yeah, Erin is doing okay. Listen, I kind of need a favor..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The following morning, Erins woke up in an empty room. A nurse walking by noticed she was finally up.

"Good, you are awake! Your Sergeant left about an hour ago. He got called in by someone named Crowy?" The nurse said.

"Crowley I think." Erin said.

"Yes, that was the name!"

"Did he tell you when he should be back?" Erin asked.

"No I'm afraid not. But someone else is here to see you. She is in the waiting room. Shall I get her?"

"Sure, why not. Sitting here just by myself is no fun either, right? But I will get there myself. I really need to get out of this room."

When she arrived at the waiting room, she saw Gillian Peterson waving at her. Lilly was not with her. Why did she feel like this wasnt a social call?

Gillian walked to Erin and gave her a hug. "Hey Erin. I think we should talk." She said, looking worried.

Talk? About what? No way...

"Is Lilly ok? What happened to her? Did she got hurt?" Erin asked with panic in her voice.

"Lilly?" Gillian asked confused. Then she realised Voight probably didnt tell Erin about her visit.

"Erin, dont worry. Nothing is wrong with Lilly. Come, we can talk in your room ok?"

Erin nodded, alhough she was still slightly panicking what it was Gillian wanted to talk about.

When they both sat down in her room, Gillian cleared her troat and started right away.

"So I will cut to the chase immediately. Voight told me about the panic attack, about the nightmares you are having. Are you really doing ok Erin? Because it sure as hell doesnt sound that way."

Erin was a little stunned. It was the first time she got confronted with what she really felt but what she hadnt told anybody. But ofcourse Voight knew her better then anybody else, so he would have figure it out sooner or later.

"Well.. Uhm.. Yeah." Erin started sobbing. "I... I really dont know to be honest." The crying got out of control. Gillian tried comforting her.

After several minutes the crying weakened. Gillian continued.

"They told me you declined the rape kit? Is that true?"

Erin nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Gillian asked. Erin ignored the question.

"Erin, why did you decline the most important procedure for your health at this moment?" Gillian asked her again.

"Because I just want this to be over!" Erin yelled. "Everybody is treating me like a porselain doll, like I could break any minute. I just want things to get back to normal, like they were before all this happened."

"And you think this is the best way to achieve that? Listen, I really haven't got the faintest idea about how you feel right now. I know you're strong, and you just want to move on. But from what I've seen this is the worst thing that can happen to a person. Erin, this isnt the way to cope with what you've been through. If you just try to deny the things that happened, the feelings, the visions, it will just get worse and worse. And deep down you know that to. We both know girls who went through the same horrofying experience."

There was a silence. Gillian grabbed Erins hand.

"Okay, let's look at it from a different perspective. Those men who did this to you, they wanted to break you. Do you really want to satisfy that need of them by just giving up? Come on Erin, that isnt you!"

"The men who did this are dead anyway." Erin snapped back.

"How can you be sure? Voight told me you were really confused. God Erin, you even shot him! How can you be sure what they did to you, or who did it to you? Who knows what they did. Do you want to take a leap of faith on this? You could be pregnant, gotten a STD. Do you really grant those men all that suffering you are taking right now? Worrying every single day what happened to you?"

Erin squeezed her hand.

"No of course I dont want that." She said calmly.

"Choice easily made then right?" Gillian said.

Erin started crying again. "I just want this to be over."

"I know Erin, of course you want that. So let's take the first step together, shall we?"

Erin nodded. "Okay."

Gillian smiled at Erin. Then walked towards the door. "I will get a nurse, okay?"

Gillian returned with a nurse. "This will only take a few minutes." The nurse told Gillian and Erin.

"Please stay?" Erin asked Gillian.

"Of course, no problem."

**Please review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since Lindsay had been rescued. After she was cleared from the hospital, Voight insisted her to stay with him for as long as he thought was necessary. Lindsay refused at first of course, but when Voight told her it would be one of the conditions if she wanted to get back to work anytime soon, she reluctantly agreed.

Although she was everything but happy with it at first, she was kind of thankful now. Every night when Voight came home late, she felt the anxiety. Some panic deep inside. What is someone knew she was alone? What if they were waiting to strike when she was asleep? What if they followed her? Even though she knew it probably would never happen again, it didnt put her at ease. So what if she was home alone in her apartment 24/7? She most likely would have gone mad.

Instead of staying at Voights place all day, Erin frequently visited her team. She helped them with some paperwork, tried catching up with the latest gossip (something she seemed to enjoy after all the seriousness of the last couple of weeks) and made them coffee.

Erin was thankful no one stared at or ignored her. She did notice the usual flirtation and sexual jokes were kept at a minimum, but she could live with that. Besides that everyone treated her like the 'old Erin'.

Too bad she still didnt feel like the 'old Erin'. The nightmares, waking up screaming, crying or hyperventilating, She even had a few panic attacks. The therapist said this wasnt abnormal after what she had been through. She even offered to write out a receipe for some anti- depressants, but Erin declined. She didnt want to become dependent from drugs, again.

Because of the nightmares she didnt sleep as well as she probably should and it showed.

Erin was working the paperwork on some low-level drug dealer when Voight walked over to her desk. "Erin, can I see you in my office for a second?"

Erin nodded. "Sure." She followed him to the office and sat down in front of his desk.

"How have you been sleeping lately?"

Erin knew it was a matter of time before Voight knew she wasnt doing great.

"Well, not great actually." Lying to him wouldn't make any difference now, Erin knew that. "Still having the nightmares."

"I figured. Unfortunately trauma's like this wont dissappear that easily. And Dr. Anderson? Are you still seeing her twice a week like we agreed?"

Erin nodded. "Yup." She said agitated.

"So, did you discuss a long term plan or anything like that?"

"She wants me on drugs." Erin said blunt.

"Excuse me?" Voight asked, shaking his head like he heard that wrong.

"We talked about a short term solution. This sleep deprivation can increase the panic attacks and the intensity of my nightmares and therefore keeping the trauma alive. So if she puts me on anti-depressants, the nightmares will deminish or dissappear. I can sleep again and the therapy will work much better."

"That sounds like a plan to me. When do you start?"

She looked like he got insane. Pumping drugs into her system, a great idea? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Are you kidding me Hank?" She laughed sarcasticly. "I dont know if you recall the last time I used stuff like that, but it sure as hell didnt work out great, did it?"

"Are you seriously comparing taking prescribed anti-depressants with taking dope?" Voight raised his eyebrow. "Sometimes I really dont get you Erin. Do you want to recover from all this or not?"

"Yes of course I want that but.."

"No but Erin. Stop making excuses! If you want to recover properly I would recommend you start listening to the doctor instead of being stubborn and try solve this your own way. So the next appointment you have with Dr. Anderson I expect you to agree with her plan and after that you do just as you are being told, ok?"

"Ok dad." Erin said rolling her eyes.

Voight wasnt in the mood for this behaviour. He felt like he was talking to a 16-year old again and he hated it.

"If you want to play it that way, I can talk to you like a Sergeant. But that will mean you have to stay home until the doctor clears you for full duty. No desk duty, no lunchvisits, no talking to me when you wake up screaming and crying. Nothing. You want that?"

Erin sighed. "Of course not."

"So we understand each other then?"

"Do I have a choice?" Erin asked. Voight looked at her with a face that told her to stop challenging him. "Okay, I will do just as she says. Happy now?"

"Very." Voight said. "Now go, finish up your paperwork and then we can go home early."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day at the office she felt even more tired.

And of course, of all the days they could pick, they thought today was the best day for some boring meeting about the safety regulations (like they would forget them with their lives on the line every day).

"Miss Lindsay?" She zoned out again staring out of the window, and quickly came back to earth when the instructor, a man in his late 50's with a boring voice and no clue how to keep a class interested in his story, tapped on the whiteboard.

"Care to share the answer to my question?" the instructor, asked.

"I'm afraid I didnt catch your question."

"Cant say I'm surprised. Pay attention in this class missy. It is for your own safety."

The whole team just stared at her. Jesus, she felt like she was in middle school again. Did this guy even know he was in front of an elite police unit? She started to feel agitated.

"It is Detective." She corrected him angrily. Strangely enough he started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" She asked with a face that told him to watch his mouth.

"No it's nothing. Dont mind it." the instructor said, scribbling back.

Oh, now it's on.

She pushed her chair backwards agressively and stood up. "No, please tell me." She walked towards him. When she was ready to grab his blouse she was stopped by Halstead who quickly intervened by blocking the way between the two.

"Erin, just let it go, he's not worth it."

"No Jay." She looked at the instructor and she started to raise her voice. "I would love to know what some officiary who is clearly way overtime with his retirement finds funny about my rank."

"He is clearly to old to understand women join the policeforce too in this millennium." He gave her a kind smile. It worked, she decided to drop it.

"You know what, screw this. I will see you guys at Molly's later."

She grabbed her stuff and left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Already back?" Dawson asked a little surprised. He knew the course took a few hours, and Erin came back after half an hour.

"Yup."

"Why?" He asked.

"Instructor is an asshole. Had to leave or else I would had to instruct the class how to treat bulletwounds." She said all serious. "You are so lucky you dont have to take the course anymore."

"Yeah, seniority has it privileges." There was a short silence between them. Then he walked towards her desk.

"Erin, I havent even asked how you are doing now."

She looked up, confused. "Right now I'm kinda pissed, why?"

"No, I mean, after all that happened. You know.."

"I'm fine, dont worry about it." She tried to dismiss him.

"Are you? I noticed the bags under your eyes and you are so easily agitated. Are you really fine?"

Erin sighed. "Listen Dawson. I'm thankful you are keeping an eye on me. I really am. But please, I'm already seeing a shrink and I've got Voight in my neck. So just leave it, ok?"

"Got it." Dawson said while he returned to his desk. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah I know, thanks." She gave him a sincere smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erin's cell vibrated on the bar.

_Hey, still goin to Molly's tonight? - Jay_

_Way ahead of you, I'm already there. Needed to clear my head. -Erin_

_Are they open already? - Jay_

_No, but I asked Gabby if I could come in early and she was fine with it, so here I am. - Erin_

Erin wanted to get to Molly's before everybody else got in. It was quiet without all the regular guests. And she needed that, just her and her drink. Without all the people asking her how she was feeling all the time.

Time flew and before she knew it, Molly's opened for business and the guests came in little by little.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Before she could turn around, someone started talking to her.

"Hey, there you are! Finally, haven't seen you forever! How are you doing?" The guy sounded really enthusiastic.

Then she turned around. She looked at him and had no clue who the hell he was.

His smile dropped. "Ow. I am SO sorry. I thought you were somebody else." His face turned red.

"This is kinda awkward to be honest." He tried to laugh it of.

"Ow no problem. Things like that happen right?" She smiled at him.

"Let me buy you a drink to make it up to you." he said.

"But you are expecting someone right?"

"Honestely, I didnt expect her to show up. And she is late already. So her loss." He winked at Erin and sat next to her at the bar. "So, about that drink.."

"Yeah, ok. Free booze, why should I decline that right?"

"That's the spirit! Bartender, can I have two of those -he pointed at her drink- please?"

Gabby nodded. She looked at Erin and nodded 'nice catch'.

"I'm Liam." He reached for her hand and she did the same.

"I'm Erin. Nice to meet you."

"So Erin, what do you do for a living? Wait! Dont tell me. You are a sales representative, right?"

"What? Seriously? You couldn't be more wrong, you know." She said laughing, and took another sip from her beer.

"Yeah I know, I was just kidding." He laughed at her. "Actually I think you are more the type for being a cop."

She almost choked this time.

"Guess I'm right."

Erin caughed and laughed at the same time, murmering something like: "guat ahout you"

"Me? I work as a security guard at Wringley Field."

They drank some more and as the evening went by, the more drinks they had and the more flirtageous the conversation got. They had a lot of things in common.

Erin didnt even notice her team already arrived at Molly's a while ago.

The team was busy discussing which one of them had the best arrest of the month, but Jay's eyes divertered to Erin. She was having a good time and he was happy for her. She really needed this.

"Earth to Jay, are you in there buddy?" Ruzek waved his hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what is it?" Jay answered.

"Those two girls over there have been staring at you and Atwater for the last half an hour. Maybe you should introduce yourself. Because it looks like Erins got eyes for someone else." Ruzek told him with a perverted look.

"I wasnt looking at Erin." Jay said defensive.

"Uhuh. You've been staring at her since we got in. Try some other lame excuse, Halstead." Ruzek laughed.

Atwater tapped Halstead on the shoulder. "Come on bro, some nice ladies are waiting for us."

Halstead and Atwater went over to the girls and they exchanged numbers before walking back to the rest of the team.

"Pfew, is it just me or is it hot in here? " Atwater said. "I can use some fresh air, you comin with me?"

When outside, Atwater continued while taking a sip from his beer. "Damn those girls were hot. And they've got great taste you know." He elbowed Jay.

"Ha. Well, if Antonio and I were still single, they would have picked us, right bud?" Ruzek threw his arm around Dawsons shoulder.

"Hey, keep me out of it will ya" They laughed at Ruzeks remark.

They joked some more and continued their discussion about 'best arrest of the month', when all of a sudden there was panic. They could hear people scream inside Molly's and seconds later people came running outside. The team dropped their drinks.

Dawson was the first person to encounter someone who would provide information. The rest just kept on running.

"What is wrong? What is causing this?" He asked the woman.

"She's got a gun! She's got a gun!" And she ran of again.

"Let's take a look then." Dawson said. The team got back inside, guns drawn.

They saw Hermann with his hands in the air, talking to a woman who is aming a gun at some guy at the bar, also with his hands up. It's just the three of them, the rest of the bar is empty.

"Come on, put the gun down. Whatever happened, we can talk about it, allright?" Hermann said. "This isn't you, you are not the type running around with her gun and shooting people when she feels like it. Come on Erin, put it down."

"Erin?" Jay said surprised, and also shocked. But Erin couldnt hear him.

Liam continued where Hermann stopped. "I'm so sorry. I.. I didnt mean any harm, I swear! I th..thought you felt the same way. I am so sorry, please believe me!"

Still no movement with Erin. She appeared to be in some kind of trance.

Jay tried talking to her. "Erin, just put the gun down, ok? Talk to us, what's going on?"

It was no use.

"We have to get him to safety. I will go talk to her." Ruzek said.

"No, thats not a good idea. Remember what happened to Voight when she was scared? I will go talk to her."

"Erin? Erin look, it's me, remember? I will put my gun down and walk over to you. I wont hurt you, ok?"

He leaned forward and put his gun to the floor. He got his hands in the air and walked a few steps towards her. "See, I wont hurt you. I'm unarmed, so dont do anything crazy now ok? " He took another few steps. "Whatever is going on, we will help you. I will help you, I promise." He took another few steps and was now almost standing next to her.

He quickly got between Erin and Liam. He then lowered his hands slowly, while Ruzek took Liam and Dawson took Hermann outside to safety.

"Erin its me. Remember? Jay. Please dont shoot your partner." She seemed to lose her grip at her gun a little. "Imagine what drama we have to go through when we tell Voight you shot me." He laughed about his remark a little, and a small smile appeared on her face as well. She lowered her gun, looked up and said: "Jay?"

"The one and only. You alright now?" He laid his hands on her shoulders and smiled, visibly relieved she got back to them, to him.

When Erin looked down to the gun and then around her, she realised she pointed a gun to someone, appearently without a good reason.

She started shaking and crying. "I'm so sorry Jay. What the hell did I do just now?" She clearly had no idea where to put her gun for now.

"Just hand it to me, I will take care of it." She handed the gun over and he put it at the back of his belt.

Erin just kept on crying. "I'm so sorry. So so sorry."

He took her in his arms and tried to comfort her for a few minutes.

"It's ok now, it's over. You didnt hurt anyone."

"What was I doing here?"

"I will explain it to you later, ok? I will take you home first."

"Does... Does Voight have to know?"

"Erin... First things first. I will get you home, tomorrow we will think about what and how to tell Voight, ok?

She nodded and followed Jay to his car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile outside, Dawson talked to Liam.

"So, can you tell me what exactly happened over there?"

"I dont know man. We had a good time. I liked her a lot. We drank a few beers together, I flirted some and she flirted back. So I figured she liked me too. That's why I kissed her. And all of a sudden there is a gun pointed at me!" Liam told him.

"You always do this with woman you just met?"

"No of course not. But be real, it was just a kiss. I figured the worst what could happen would be a slap on my cheek, a knee between my legs or a drink in my face. I would never thought she would pull a gun!"

"I understand Liam. Under normal circumstances she would have probably combined those three options together, but she has been through a lot lately. I think this is one of effects."

"Should I press charges on her?" Liam asked Dawson.

"Well, it is one of the options, and it would be your right to do so. But look. I can feel you didnt mean any harm, but she didnt as well. And I, I mean wé, would really appreciate it if you would drop this. This could mean the end of her career."

"Cant say I want that to happen to her. But she did pull a gun at my head."

"So what, you just kissed her out of the blue, what did you expect? An invitation to her bedroom?" Ruzek intervened. "Come on man, she's been through so much, just believe me. She cant use this. We can set you up for a meeting if you really want to handle this, but please, dont press charges on her, ok?"

"Ok, I will drop it then." Liam eventually said.

**A/N**

**Hi there! First of all, thanks for all the reviews :) Keep it up! :)**

**Currently I'm kinda out of inspiration where to take this story, or how to wrap it up. So if you've got any requests/ideas please let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Erin kept on staring out of the window. Jay on the other hand, kept on looking at her. He was worried. He noticed the change in her behaviour since she got taken. Of course he knew she would'nt be the same after what happened. Who would be? But why would she draw her gun to someone unarmed?

Maybe she was bottling up everything that happened? She had her shrink and Voight, but he knew Erin well enough to know she would never share the details of what happened to her with her pseudo father, let alone with some stranger, even though it was her shrink.

Maybe she just needed someone else to talk to about the things that happened to her?

"Listen Erin... I know you're going through a rough time right now. And I've told you many times before, but you know you can always talk to me right? About ANYTHING."

No response.

"I mean, I get you dont wanna talk to Voight or that shrink about it. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

No response.

He sighed. "Erin, I know it's hard, but I'm trying to help you..."

"I know." She said without looking at him, trying to suppress the tears that kept on welling up.

They didnt speak the remainder of the drive to Voights house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally they arrived. It had been an awkward drive over to Voights place. Jay didnt know what to say and Erin didnt want to say a thing.

He parked his car on the driveway.

"Soooo here we are."

Erin just stared at the house, didnt move a mussle.

"Erin?"

She shook her head like she wanted to stop herself from zoning out again. She grabbed the doorhandle of Jay's car but froze again.

"Erin, is something wrong?"

"I... I think I can't stay here tonight."

"Why not?"

"I.. I just can't."

He didnt know what was going on, but he knew she wasnt about to tell him.

"Want to go to your place?" He asked.

She turned her head in panic. "No!"

"Okaaaay." Jay said all surprised with her response. "I can bring you to a hotel or..? "

"I just dont want to be alone." she said.

"Shall I ring someone from the team?" She nodded.

He tried to reach his teammates who were still wrapping up at Molly's.

He reached Dawson, who told him Atwater couldnt receive any guests because his sister got a sleepover. Olinsky and his daughter were still sleeping over at Ruzek's place so those two weren't an option either.

"What about you Antonio? Can't she crash at your place?"

"_I'm afraid not. They painted my place today and the fumes are still too strong. I'm staying at Gabby's place tonight. I'm sorry." _

"No problem man. I will figure something out. Thanks." Jay told Dawson. He then hung up the phone.

"And?" Erin asked.

"Erin, I'm sorry but no one can take you in for the night."

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me? Stay at my place? Do you want to give Voight a reason to castrate me or something?" He said laughing. But when he looked at her face and realised she was serious, his smile dropped.

"You are serious about this?" he asked her.

"I really dont want to be alone Jay. Can I please stay at your place?"

He clearly didnt know what to say. If it was just him, sure she could stay at his place, it wouldnt be a problem at all. But if Voight knew he was hiding Erin at his place, his days would be over.

But she needed him, and it hurt him to see her like this. Desperate and alone. So he decided to take that risk. For her.

"Okay, you can stay with me. You need to get anything or..?"

"I dont think so, if you got an extra toothbrush for me I will be fine. At least for tonight."

"Ok then, lets go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jay opened the door to his apartment. "So here we are then." Erin followed him inside, slowly.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked. "Want something to eat or some coffee?"

She shook her head.

"I can fill the bathtub for you if you would like to take a bath?" he asked.

"That sounds great, but I would rather take a shower if you're ok with it?"

"Sure! Go ahead. The bathroom is over there." He pointed her the right door. "I will be here, in case you need me."

"In case I need help showering?" She asked.

"Well.. You know what I mean." He said, face turning red. To dodge this awkward moment he said: "I will get you some towels."

He went into the bedroom and she followed him. He rumbled around in his closet and got her two towels and a washcloth.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt? You know, as pyjama's?" Jay asked her, holding up a black t-shirt.

"Yeah, thanks." Erin said and grabbed it from his hands.

"I will turn on the shower for you so it can heat up. You can change here, ok?"

Erin nodded.

Jay went to the bathroom, when he got back he told Erin: "I will make you something to eat anyway. The water is running."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Jay."

He went back to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. So this was really happening. While she should be over at Voight's place, she was here and Voight didnt know. Damn, why the hell did he take this risk?

He threw a frozen pizza in the oven and switch on the tv. He grabbed his beer and sat down on the couch with his feet up the coffee table, when he heard a phone ring. It wasnt his, but Erin didnt hear it ring because of the shower.

He walked over to the bedroomdoor, knocked and said: "Erin, are you in there? Should I get your phone?" No respons. He figured she was still in the shower. He entered the bedroom and looked at her phone. Voight tried to reach her. He decided to leave it, because if he took this call for her at this hour that could only lead to more problems. He went back to the kitchen to check on the pizza.

Just when he was about to leave, she came walking out of the bathroom struggling to put a towel around her body. To make it worse, she almost dropped it when she saw Jay standing in the bedroom. They both froze for a second and looked at eachother. The moment Jay realised she was standing there he ran out of the bedroom. "I'm so sorry." he yelled at her.

When he reached the livingroom, he jumped back on the couch, pressing a pillow in his face. Why the hell did he need to check her phone? They could have called back if it was anything important, right?

The sound of breaking glass interupted his thoughts. It came from the bathroom. He jumped up and ran over to check on Erin.

"Erin? Can I come in?" She opened the door and let him in. She was already wearing his shirt, which was obviously way to big for her. But it covered her up nicely, so she wouldnt have to feel exposed.

"I'm sorry Jay. I wanted to put your aftershave aside so I could dry your mirror, but it slipped out of my hands!"

Damn, it was his favorit. But hell, he could buy another one. At least she was still talking to him after what just happened. He really invaded her privacy so he was scared she would make a run for it.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to buy another one anyway." He smiled at her. "Are you okay? Didnt cut yourself on the glass, did you?"

"No, I'm okay. But I should really clean this mess up.."

"No just stay put. If you move barefeet you might step into some small piece of glass. I will get a vacuumcleaner. Just.. stay put, okay?" She nodded at him.

He vacuumed the bathroom, Erin wiped it down. There was still a strong smell of parfume around but that would dissapear in some time.

They both went back to the livingroom. Erin sat down on the couch. Jay went to the kitchen to grab another beer for both of them. He then sat next to Erin on the couch, both on the other end. "I got you a beer, it's your favorite."

"Thanks." she said.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them, until both of them started talking simultaneously. Erin told Jay he should go first.

"So, earlier I really invaded your privacy. You have to know I wasnt planning on it or anything. I thought you didnt hear your phone and..." Jay began to rattle.

"Jay, Jay, it's fine. Don't worry. I know you didnt do it on purpose. And you didnt see anything right, so I'm fine. Really." She smiled sincerely. "Uhm Jay, why do I smell burned food?"

"Shit shit shit shit shit." He put his beer down and ran back to the kitchen. Erin followed, curious what was going on.

When she got to the kitchen Jay stood there with two ovengloves on, holding a seriously burned pizza.

"Well there goes our snack." Jay said looking all disappointed before he threw the pizza in the trashcan. When he looked back at Erin he noticed her smile wasnt there anymore. She looked sad.

"I'm so sorry I messed up your evening Jay. First you had to talk some sense into me because I almost shot an innocent person, then I'm almost forcing you to take me in tonight because I wouldnt stay at Voights place. Then I break your expensive aftershave and burn the pizza..."

"Pffff. Come on Erin, it's no big deal. You would have done the same thing for me if it would have been me at Molly's. I'm your partner, we've got eachothers backs, right? You need me, so here I am. And about the pizza, well we shouldnt have eaten it anyway. Way too fat." He winked at her.

She smiled, stepped forward threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Jay. For everything."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was 1.30AM. Jay and Erin were sipping on their second beer and watched a rerun of some sitcom. They enjoyed it a lot.

Until Jay's phone started ringing. Who the hell was calling him in the middle of the night (it could only be one person).

Hank Voight.

"It's Voight." He told Erin. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"I dont know. Just put him on speaker."

"Why the hell is he calling me?"

"uhm.. Well.. Maybe it is because I turned off my phone."

"You did what?" He asked frustrated and maybe even angry. Now he had to solve this problem, which she could clearly solve way better then him.

He took a deep breath and then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jay. Good you're still awake. I wanted to ask you something." _

"Ok? Whats up boss?"

"_You know, Dawson told me about what happened to Erin. She didnt come home and I called around to figure out where she is, she turned her phone off so I can't reach her." _

"Ok, so why do you call me then?"

"_You got dementia or something Halstead? Dawson said you are the one that offered her a ride. So where the hell is she?"_

Fuck. This was bad. He had to come up with some excuse. Meanwhile Erin found a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something down for Jay.

_Tell him you dropped me at the Cambria Hotel. Room 442._

He nodded at her.

"Right sir, I'm sorry. Must be the alcohol or something. She asked me to drop her off at the Cambria Hotel. I thought she got room 442. And I drove straight over to the hotel, so she didnt have time to bring her charger. Her battery probably died. I shouldnt worry about her too much. She told me she would talk to you tomorrow."

"_Huh. _-awkward pause-_ Well ok then. I will see you tomorrow Halstead." _

Halstead hung up the phone, finally able to breath again.

"That guy gives me the creeps Erin. Please, you can stay here tonight, but I really think you should go back tomorrow before he kills us both."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After they finished their beers Erin started to yawn, which triggered Jay to yawn as well. It was almost 2.30AM now, and they both had to start early in the morning.

"You must be really tired. You know what, you go ahead and take the bed." Jay told her.

"Why? I can stay on the couch. It's your bed Jay, and I basicly invited myself over so I will take the couch." She told him, and before he could say anything she walked away to brush her teeth.

He knew it would be a waste of time and energy to discuss this with her. So he grabbed a blanket and pillow and made the couch while she used the bathroom.

When she got back, Jay already changed into his pyjama's. "So.. You're sure you want to.."

"Yes Jay. Go. Get. Some. Sleep. I will be fine." She said a little agitated.

"Ok then. Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight Jay."

He switched off the lights in the livingroom and went back to the bedroom to get his four hours of sleep.

2,5 hours after he got to sleep, he woke up in shock, sitting straight up in bed. He heard Erin screaming.

"No! Get away from me! Please just leave me alone!" She yelled.

Did someone break into his house? He got his gun from the nightstand and quickly got to the livingroom. When he opened the door the lights were still off.

"Erin?"

He switched on the lights. The frontdoor was still locked up. Thank god, no one came in.

But why was Erin screaming then? He walked over to the couch and noticed Erin wasn't there anymore. Where the hell did she go?

He got his gun down and walked towards the kitchen because that door was open. When he walked in his heart broke. Erin sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall. Crying and shaking. He quickly got back to the couch and took the blanket.

He walked over to her, sat next to her and covered both of them with the blanket. He threw his arm around her shoulder and cuddled her, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"Ssst. It's ok Erin, your safe. I'm here."

"I.. I kee..keep on seeing him Jay. He com.. comes back every night to hau.. haunt me. Please Jay, I just want it to stop. I just want it to stop!" She kept on crying, and Jay kept on comforting her.

"I know Erin. We will make it stop eventually. For now you are safe."

She put her head down on his chest. He kept rubbing her shoulder until the crying softened.

Jay stood up and looked at the time. Fuck, just one hour sleep left. Well, better then nothing.

He took Erins hand and helped her standing up. "Come on, we should get a little more sleep before we get to work."

They walked back to the livingroom, holding eachothers hand. When Erin stopped, Jay turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Can I please stay with you? I...I dont want to sleep alone anymore."

He looked at her, surprised by her question. She wanted to share the bed?

"Are you sure about that? I mean, of course I wouldnt try anything but still.. Are you sure?"

"Please? I just...dont want to be alone."

"Okay, if you insist." he said, still a little hesitant about this decision.

They both got into his bed. Jay felt really uncomfortable. Although it was her decision, he didnt want to hurt her even more then she already was.

After around 10 minutes, she fell asleep. Jay couldnt sleep anymore with everything that had happened tonight. He kept on worrying about her. What could he do to help her?

He had just closed his eyes to try and get some more sleep, when out of the blue, Erin snuggled into a hug with him. She grabbed his hand and laid her head on his chest.

Jay got confused as hell and really uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do with her? His partner who just got raped a couple of weeks ago, wanted to sleep next to him, and got closer and closer to him now. "Erin? You should really get to your side of the bed." he decided that would be for the best.

But she was still firmly asleep. So he tried to push her of him. But she struggled back.

"Please Jay, protect me? I need you. I really need you." She said in her sleep. She was asleep right?

Why did it even matter? Asleep or not, she needed him. And he told her he would be there for her. So if she needed this, he was fine with it. He got is arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry Erin. You are safe with me."

**A/N: When I told you last week I didnt have any inspiration... That changed quickly when I decided to watch season 5 again so I'm all caught up when season 6 premieres in the Netherlands on August 14th :) I cant wait! So I spent this afternoon and evening writing this chapter. I'm really happy about this one, but let me know what you thought about it! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

1AM

"Dawson?" Voight answered his phone.

_"Voight. I'm afraid I've got some bad news. It's about Erin." _Dawson said.

Dawson knew Erin would probably not like it, but he knew he had to call it in. If Liam decided to press charges after all, or if word got out what happened with Erin, Voight would be pissed at all of them for keeping it from him.

"What about her? Is she okay?" he asked with a slight panick in his voice, jumping up from his chair.

Dawson explained everything that happened to her earlier that evening.

"I see. And that Liam guy? He press charges on her?"

_"No, we talked to him and explained her situation. He decided not to press charges." _

"Good. Do you need me to stop by or?"

_"We got it covered sarge. Go home, and give Erin a hug from us, will you?" _

"Thank you for calling it in. I will get home ASAP to check on her."

"_Sure, no problem. Halstead offered her a ride so she should be home any minute now." _

"Ok, thanks again Dawson."

Voight hung up the phone. He turned around to the bartender, tossed him a few bills and told him to keep te change and then walked over to the coat rack to get his jacket.

While walking to the car he got his cell again, scrolling through the contacts, looking for Erins phonenumber. He dialed it, but after her phone rang for around 30 seconds:

_You have reached the voicemail of Detective Erin Lindsay. I'm not available at the.._

He hung up.

He decided not to try again, he would see her in 20 minutes anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After he got home he immediately went to her bedroom. He knocked. No response. Knocked harder this time. Still nothing.

"Erin? Are you asleep already?"

Well if she was, she would be awake now.

"I'm coming in..." He told her.

But when he got into her bedroom, she wasnt there.

Voight didnt expect this to happen. Why the hell wasnt she here?

He took out his cell again.

_You have reached the voicemail of Detective Erin Lindsay. I'm n..._

It didnt even ring this time. So it must be turned off or her battery died.

Voight was getting worried. Maybe she decided to walk off again, just like she did when Nadia died. He couldnt lose her like that again.

He scrolled through his contacts and made another call.

_"Dawson." _

"Antonio, you sure Halstead gave her a ride?"

_"I'm sure. Why?"_

"Never mind. Thanks Antonio, enjoy the rest of your night." He hung up the phone again, and immediately scrolled through the contacts.

"_Hello?" _Mouse said very sleepy.

"Mouse. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I need a favor. Can you track peoples phones from you house?"

_"Legally?No."_

"I wont tell anyone if you dont."

_"Then can I help you?" _

"I need you to track Lindsays phone."

_"Okay.. just a second. I'm sorry sarge, but her phone doesnt respond at the moment, which means she turned it off."_

"I called her earlier this evening, can you tell me what her location was at that time?"

_"I'm afraid it doesnt work that way Sarge. But I can keep on monitoring her cell if you want me to?" _

"Thanks Mouse, I appreciate it."

_"Not a problem." _

There was only one person left to call.

"_Hello?" _Jay said.

"Jay. Good you're still awake. I wanted to ask you something."

"_Ok? Whats up boss?"_

"You know, Dawson told me about what happened to Erin. She didnt come home and I called around to figure out where she is, she turned her phone off so I can't reach her."

"_Ok, so why do you call me then?" _

"You got dementia or something Halstead? Dawson said you are the one that offered her a ride. So where the hell is she?"

There was a short silence.

"_Right sir, I'm sorry. Must be the alcohol or something. She asked me to drop her off at the Cambria Hotel. I thought she got room 442. And I drove straight over to the hotel, so she didnt have time to bring her charger. Her battery probably died. I shouldnt worry about her too much. She told me she would talk to you tomorrow."_

"Huh. -awkward pause- Well ok then. I will see you tomorrow Halstead."

Voight knew something was off. Erin didnt want to be alone for weeks, and now, out of the blue, she wanted to stay at a hotel? This didnt make any sense.

Or did it? Maybe she really needed to be alone for a night? Maybe she just needed some space to sort everything out? Voight had her stay at his place for a while now. She was a grown woman, needed some space for herself once in a while. Maybe he should grant her that. He couldnt handle her running off again. He decided to leave it for now, afraid to lose her again.

But tomorrow they needed to talk. That was for sure.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He had been turning in his bed for 2,5 hours, he just couldnt get Erin from his mind.

He had to be sure. Had to be sure she wasnt wondering somewhere on the streets or worse, went back to Bunny.

He grabbed his phone and googled Hotel Cambria. He clicked on the number displayed on the website.

"_Hotel Cambria, Madeline Phillips speaking. How can I be at you service?"_

"This is Hank Voight. I'm calling for... my daughter (he should probably spare her the details) Erin Lindsay. She should be staying at room 442."

"_Please hold sir..." _

Thirty seconds of annoying tunes went by.

"_Sir? I'm afraid this room has not been booked tonight. Could you please repeat her name?"_

"Lindsay. L-i-n-d-s-a-y."

"_Okay, checking right now. Hmmm. I'm sorry, but nobody with that name checked in today. Can I help you with anything else?"_

He aggressively hung up his phone, not bothering to answer her.

No, it couldnt be true.

He tried calling her again.

_You have reached the voicemail of Detective Erin Lindsay..._

Dammit.

Well let's try Jay again. But after a while..

_This is the voicemail of Detective Jay Halstead. I am no.._

It was time to pay someone a visit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jay didnt get any more sleep. He was hypnotized by the woman currently sleeping in his arms. A smile got on his face. He wanted this for a long time already, he always had a soft spot for Erin. He still didnt quite figure out how to handle all this, but he would be there for her. Whenever she needed him, wherever she needed him.

He heard something in the living room. Did someone knock on his door? At this hour?

The knocking made way for banging. And screaming.

"Halstead! Better open this fucking door or I will kick it in!"

Holy shit. Voight.

He tried to get out of bed as quick as he could without waking Erin. She stirred a little, but it didnt seem like she had woken.

He ran to the front door.

Voight was just about to bang his fist on the door again.

"Geez Voight! Keep it down, I'm not the only person living here in the building." He whispered.

Voight looked like he could explode any minute. He was panting from rage.

"Where.. The hell.. Is she"

"I told you I dropped her of at the.."

Voight could no longer control his movements. Before he knew it his hands were around Jays throat, pressing him against the nearest wall.

"If I were you, I would chose my next words carefully. Because when I sense you are lying to me, this is the end of you, you hear me?" Jay nodded.

He released Jay from his grip. He fell to the ground and had to regain his breath for a second.

"I will ask you one more time. WHERE. IS. SHE."

"Hank?" Both men turned their heads towards the bedroom door. Erin stood in the doorway, looking at the scene playing in front of her. This was a dream right?

When he saw which room she came from, Jays BEDroom, something snapped. His eyes darkened and a real scary smile got on his face.

"You son of a bitch. You SLEPT with her?"

Before Jay could answer Voight grabbed his gun. Poining it at Jay, who was still down to the floor from his fall earlier.

When she noticed the gun, she ran towards Voight, pulling his arm again and again. "Hank! Stop it! Hank what the hell are you doing. Nothing happened between us! Hank!" She started crying. "Please dont do this. Please. Hank listen to me. Please!"

**AN:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapter. I couldnt wait to share it with you so **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_When he saw which room she came from, Jays BEDroom, something snapped. His eyes darkened and a real scary smile got on his face._

_"You son of a bitch. You SLEPT with her?"_

_Before Jay could answer Voight grabbed his gun. Poining it at Jay, who was still down to the floor from his fall earlier._

_When she noticed the gun, she ran towards Voight, pulling his arm again and again. "Hank! Stop it! Hank what the hell are you doing. Nothing happened between us! Hank!" She started crying. "Please dont do this. Please. Hank listen to me. Please!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm here and I'm allright. I asked him to bring me here. I'm sorry I lied to you but please, please dont do this!" Erin yelled at Voight while she tried to grab his gun.

"Voight just listen to her. You care for her, I know that. But shooting me in front of her eyes, how do you think that will help her?" Jay asked.

Both Detectives seemed to have reasoned with him. Because he lowered his gun and put it back in his holster, followed by walking out of the apartment without saying anything else.

When he was out of sight Erin couldnt stand up anymore. Emotions took over and she dropped on her knees, crying hysterically. Jay got up his feet and got to her. Holding her tightly.

"He's gone. He's gone. I've got you." Jay told her while he hugged her and caressed her back in an attempt to comfort her. He kept thinking about how fast this all went by. He had never, ever seen Voight this angry.

If Erin wasnt there, would he have pulled the trigger on him? It was a hard thing to imagine, but the look in his eyes was perfectly clear. 'I'm gonna protect what is precious to me', that is what Voights eyes told Jay. Even though she didnt need protection from him, Voight seemed to think different about that.

On the other hand he could imagine were Voight came from. She wasnt anywhere to be found, a few weeks after something terrible happened to her. And the last time she was in the same mental state, she ran off to Bunny, surrendering her badge and getting high on pills again. So of course Voight was terrified of losing her again. The only thing he could call 'family' left, and the most important person in his life.

But right now it didnt matter how Voight felt.

After 10 minutes Erins cries started to become a gentle sob. Jay released her from the hug and looked in her bloodshot eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

Erin shrugged. "I dont know what to feel Jay. I just.. want to sleep I think."

He got away from her once he realised the front door was still open. He closed it and locked it thoroughly. Then he walked back to Erin, who was still in shock with what just happened.

"Okay. First let me get you some water. Come on, I will guide you to the couch." He held out his hand. Erin took it and got up with some trouble. They walked through the room together. She sat down on the couch just as he suggested.

After he dropped her off, he walked straight to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. She could use a drink after what happened. And booze wasnt his first pick (sorry Erin, Jay thought.)

When he returned she was still sitting on the couch. Pale, staring at some picture in front of her. He wasnt even sure she was actually looking at it. He took a seat next to her, which startled her some.

"I got you some water." He handed her the glass, again with a smile.

She turned her face towards his. "You dont have anything stronger?" she asked.

"Even if I had liquor, I wouldnt offer it." He winked. She took the glass from him and drank it in one go. She needed it after all the crying.

After she put the glass down on the coffee table she turned back to Jay.

"I still can't believe this really happened." She said. "Sure, I expected him to be mad. But he pulled his gun at you Jay. His fucking gun! What was he thinking?" She let herself fall back into the cushions of the couch and closed her eyes.

"I think you should really get some sleep Erin. You have been awake for quite some time now and you havent slept well in weeks. You must be exhausted."

"And you think I can sleep right now? Arent you pumped with adrenaline?"

Okay she was kind of right. He was. And he also knew he wasnt getting any sleep soon.

"Let's meet in the middle then. How about we just watch a movie or something? If we cant sleep we should at least relax. At least, thats what my mom used to say when I was a kid and I couldnt sleep."

Erin sighed. "Okay I guess. Can't think of anything else to do so, yeah why not."

Jay got the remote, turned the tv on and flipped through the channels until he saw a proper movie to watch.

Jay figured movies with some form of comedy would be best. "I have seen this one a hundred times already. But it's still funny, so we could watch this one?"

"_Mr. and Mrs. Smith _is the best. I'm in." she said.

She got the blanket from the side of the couch sat on the couch, and immediately turned so she could lay her head on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulder so he could hold her and pull her a little more to him.

After only 5 minutes Jay heard Erins breathing ease out. He figured she already fell asleep. He decided to keep watching the movie till the end. He could use some distraction.

When the movie finished, Erin was still firmly asleep.

"Erin? Erin?" He tried to wake her as gentle as possible.

She slightly opened her eyes. "Jay? Is something wrong?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"You fell asleep during the movie. Do you want me to put you to bed?"

"I dont care. I just wanna sleep." She closed her eyes again and snuggled back into his chest.

He smiled at the sight of her getting this comfortable around him so easily. But he wanted to get to the precinct today, even though he could risk seeing Voight. He didnt want Voight to think he got him scared off that easily. He didnt do anything wrong, so he didnt have to act that way.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, I will put you to bed, sleepyhead." He picked her up from the couch and carried her into the bedroom. It surprised him it didnt even wake her up. On the other hand, she really needed it so it was for the better.

After he gently laid her down on the bed, he covered her with the blankets and gave her another kiss, on her forehead this time.

He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. He got his phone from the breakfast bar, noticed he missed quite a few calls from Voight, deleted all the notifications and scrolled through the contacts. It didnt take long, and he pressed the 'call' button when he reached Burgess' name.

_"Halstead? Already got a case? I will be at the district in half an hour, so you can brief me then?" _Kim said.

"Uhm Burgess listen. I kind of need a favor. And I cant tell you the whole story, at least not right now, so I need you to trust me okay?" He asked her.

_"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" _She asked him.

"Can you stay at my place today? I have to leave but I dont want to leave Erin alone. Not yet. I will talk to Platt when I get to the district."

_"You want me to babysit Erin?" _She asked confused. But she knew he wouldnt ask if it wasnt important.

"I know it sounds crazy but I will explain it to you as soon as I can. Promise." Jay said.

"_You got me curious now. Sure, I can do that. But please talk to Platt before she thinks I skipped my shift, okay?"_

"I will take care of it. I will see you in 15 minutes then?"

"_See you in 15." _Burgess replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jay was finally on his way to the district. He didnt care he was late. Voight would have to suck it up because it is his fault in the first place.

After he cleared Burgess' absence from patrol with Platt, he went up to the bullpen. The whole team was already set up and working a case.

Everyone except for Voight and Erin. Dawson stood in front of the bullpen.

"How nice of you to grace us with your prescence." He said angrily.

"Yeah. Sorry. I overslept." He came up with a lame excuse, but Dawson seemed to take it.

"Since you are not the only one that came in late – Dawsons gaze strayed to Ruzek – I will cut you some slack."

"Anyways we just finished our briefing, I will brief you later about the raid we will be doing later today. Can I talk to you first?" Dawson signaled him to meet at the breakroom. Jay followed him there and closed the door behind him.

"So where is Erin?" Dawson asked him straight to the point.

"Why should I know?" Jay tried to talk around it.

"Please Halstead, I'm not crazy. Voight called me again to confirm you took her home, now both her and him arent here and you come in late. What the hell is going on between the three of you?"

"Dawson. I appreciate the concern. But I think it's better if you just stayed out of it okay?"

"So I'm right. Something is going on between you three."

"No.. Yes... Maybe.."

"Which one is it Halstead?"

"Yes. But please. Just stay out of it? I need to handle this myself."

Jay walked out of the breakroom. He didnt feel like talking about it anymore. Only just as he walked through the door.

Voight walked into the bullpen.

Trying his best to act like nothing happened. To bad the tension was real and everyone could feel it.

Voight walked up to his office to drop his coat and grab some papers.

Jay felt his heartrate and bloodpressure rise. He was still pissed at him. But hey, who could blame the guy?

Jay walked back to his desk, trying to cover up his anger towards Voight. Failing miserably.

As Ruzek was about to talk to Halstead about what was going on, he saw Dawson at the breakroom, shaking his head violently to tell him it was better not to bring it up. So he went back to his desk and pretended like he never wanted to ask a thing.

Voight got out of his office. He asked the team in general. "Anyone knows where Lindsay is?"

Jay could feel his adrenaline build up.

The team shook their heads in unison. No one heard a thing.

"I should call her then. She's getting me worried." Voight turned around to leave for his office but he was stopped by a young Detective who was almost ready to kill his sergeant. He grabbed Voights arm.

"You come in swinging a gun in my apartment, threaten to kill me in front of Lindsay, and you think it is strange she doesnt show up for work?!" He loosened Voights arm.

"I know you think I just want to get in her pants, and I can guarantee you if I wanted that I would have fucked her brains out already." Halstead was taunting him. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, but if the truth didnt get him anywhere then he needed to try other things right?

And of course it also felt damn good to talk to Voight like that.

"But again, I didnt. You know why? Because I care about her Voight. You might be blinded with love for her, but I'm done defending myself. So is Erin. I'm gonna go home now, check on her. If you dont like it, then fuck you."

He turned around and walked straight out of the bullpen. He was impressed by what he just told his Sergeant. It was the truth and he meant to say it a long time ago but it wasnt easy.

Okay, he wasnt sure if he still got a job. At least Gabby was always hiring, right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Jay left the bullpen was silent for about a minute. Voight kept processing what just had been told to him. He didnt expect this kind of resistance from Halstead. Maybe he was right? Maybe he really cared for her?

The team stared at Voight, they couldnt believe what Jay just shouted at him. He threatened to shoot him? What the fuck did they miss in one day.

Without saying a word, Voight turned around and walked back into the office. He slammed the door. Too bad for the poor lamp standing in his sight because he needed to throw something at the wall, and the lamp was his victim.

Dawson walked over to Olinsky.

"O, could you please?"

"Let him calm down first. I will talk to him afterwards."

**AN**

**I didnt expect to finish this chapter this fast. If I would have known I would have combined this and the previous chapter. But at least there is a quick update :D**

**Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jay unlocked the door to the apartment, startling Burgess, who sat at the breakfast bar reading a book.

"Holy shit Jay, you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry. Forgot to call you I was on my way home already." He said agitated. He was still mad because of what happened at the station. He threw his keys on the table, kicked off his shoes and sat back in the couch with a huge sigh.

Burgess already knew something must have been going on, and now she had the change to ask Halstead about it. She sat next to him on the couch and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can always talk to me right?" Jay nodded.

"Uhm, thanks. For watching Erin. I really appreciate it Burgess." He tried to fake a smile.

"Sure, anytime." She smiled at him. "Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"Erin didnt want to be alone after.. well you probably heard from Ruzek what happened at Molly's yesterday evening right?" Burgess nodded.

"She didnt want to go to Voights place, she didnt want to go to a hotel. No one from the team could have her tonight. And then she asked if she could stay.. you know.. with me. I agreed because she felt so lonely. And then, halfway through the night, she had this nightmare and started screaming, running of to the kitchen and hide from the bastard who raped her."

Jay took a deep breath before he continued. Burgess was still listening, ears wide open.

"I dont know how, but Voight figured out she was here. Okay, she lied to him and maybe that wasnt the best decision. So when he came here, he thought I was hiding her, taking advantage of her. He grabbed me by the throat, pressing me against the wall and threatened me not to lie anymore. And that's when she stepped out of my bedroom. He must have thought we slept together. I have never seen that look in his eyes, thats the moment he grabbed his gun and pointed it at me right in front of her eyes. We reasoned with him and then he left."

"Ow my gosh. That must have been terrible!" Burgess said.

"Well, I had better days."

"How is she holding up?"

"I really dont know. She fell asleep a little while after it happened. She hadnt had a decent sleep in weeks. I still need to talk to her about what happened."

"And you?"

"What about me?" Jay asked.

"How are you holding up?"

He grinned at that question. "I dont know Burgess. I dont know."

He didnt want to discuss this any further. He just wanted to sleep right now.

"Anyways, thanks again Burgess. I owe you one."

"It's nothing, really. Just take care of eachother, okay?" Burgess hugged him and walked to the door.

"I will talk to you soon. Bye!"

Jay waved at her. Finally ready to get some well deserved sleep.

He walked to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Erin sleep. She wasnt covered with his duvet anymore.

So Jay leaned over Erin to get the duvet back and covered her with it again.

"Thank you Jay." Erin said with a sleepy voice.

He looked at her and couldnt help but smile. "No problem Erin."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead and laid down next to her. Closed his eyes and slept within minutes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erin woke up to the smell of delicious food. Tomatoes?

She walked to the kitchen to check out what Jay was cooking and caught him trying to combine dancing and cooking, an amusing combination.

"Nice moves, Halstead." She said.

Jay startled.

"Jesus, Erin. You want me to get a heartattack?"

"Sorry didnt mean to scare you. What you cooking?"

"Just some lasagna." he turned around and pointed to the breakfast bar. "Sit, sit. It will be ready any minute now."

When he finished diner, he grabbed 2 cans of soda, one for both of them, and set them on the table.

"Thanks." Erin said. Then he brought the lasagna over and started to serve up diner. He brought the empty baking dish to the sink and then sat next to Erin.

"You've got a great timing Erin. I was just about to wake you for diner."

She took the first bite. "And, how is it?" Jay asked her.

Her eyes widened. "Ow my god. This is the best lasagna I ever had, Jay. Seriously."

The compliment made him smile. He also took a bite and thought about bringing up what happened last night.

He decided to let it go for now. It wasnt the best timing to bring it up. It wouldnt make any difference right.

After diner they decided to watch a movie together. He sat down on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, she was all snuggled up against his chest again, with his arms around her shoulder.

Both werent really paying attention to the movie. They were just enjoying eachothers company, even though they both didnt admit it.

"So, Jay. I need to ask you something." She lifted her head from his chest and sat straight up next to him. He turned the volume down so they could have a descent conversation.

"Okay, shout." Jay said curious.

"Can I stay with you for a couple more days? I know I can stay at my apartment but its really scaring the shit out of me there. And now I cant go back to Voight anymore, because it would be way to awkward and.." He pressed his fingers on her mouth to shut her up. She was rattling.

"Erin, of course you can stay. You can stay for as long as you want, okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "You can count on me."

What would she do without him? They were always close and yes they shared a few intimate moments but she never had felt like this when it came to Jay.

When he loosened his arms and she could look up in his eyes again, she felt like they belonged together.

She didnt waste another second, cupped his cheek with her hand, brought her face up to his and gently pressed her lips on his. It didnt last long, but it had its effect on both of them.

When she retrieved her lips, she kept her face close to his, still cupping his cheek with her hand, then she looked into his eyes and thanked him for everything he has done for her.

Before she knew it, she locked their lips back together. This time it was a more intimate, passionate kiss. His hand caressed her fore arm but quickly made way to her upper arm, and then down from her side to her hips. While they kept kissing, she made her lower body move onto his lap, when his other hand also made way for her hip and then both hands slid down to her buttocks together, gaining a soft moan from Erin, releasing the kiss.

She continued by kissing his neck and gently biting his earlobe while he slowly kept caressing the rest of her body.

Her hands started to slide down his torso until she got to his belt, wanting to loosen it.

This brought Jay back to earth.

He pushed her slightly off of him. "Erin. Stop." He said, and she stared at him, confused.

Confused, dissappointed (and really turned on) she sat back on the couch. "I'm sorry. I just thought you would want this as much as I wanted to." She laughed awkward and looked the other way, feeling rejected.

"Erin, I care about you so much. And if you think I didnt like this, well, you cant be more wrong. But I just want to be sure we are doing this because of the right reasons, and not just because we got caught up in the moment." He got closer to Erin, cupping her face with his hand. He kissed her passionately. "I love you Erin, and I dont want to lose you."


End file.
